Lost in the Past
by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone
Summary: Lagroa has lost all of her memerioes of her past and she gets help from past friends Riku, Axel and Sora. Will she be able to fill her own destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and after saying this I would like to say this is my first story on fanfic and I hope you all enjoy. Please comment and review =). By the way, I did a rewrite on this chapter, so please all of the people who thought the first chapter wasn't very well written, I agreed with you and so do most of my friends.**

* * *

><p>The new school day had started out great, well great as it could be, having no memories of your past, only remembering your name. All of it had disappeared in an instant when something beyond my mind happened. I just had one memory left and that was of a sliver haired boy, looking at me with a concerned look on his face, a blade shaped like a key in his right hand and his left stretched out to me, yelling what I thought was my name, "Lagroa!" And then I was swallowed by darkness. Slowly closing of the boys face.<p>

As I am wondering through the halls on my free period, a guy with long blond hair comes up to me and says, "Hey! You're new aren't you?"

I nod, not really wanting to talk to this stranger in front of me. "Would you like a tour of the school It gets pretty confusing at times."

"Um. . ." I say. "No thank you, and I got to go, my free period is almost over." I rudely rush off with my dark hair trailing closely to my back. I really don't like to talk, not a lot, not to anyone, that's what I feel inside even though I don't know why. I also have a feeling that I don't like to be touched either. Then there's this feeling in my chest, like somebody else holds half my heart, someone special that was taken from me by the darkness.

I suddenly realize that I have no idea where I am heading, and after several wrong turns I make it to the grand stairs. I notice that all the kids are hanging in their own little cliques: the popular people consisting of the jocks, cheerleadrers, and the people who think they're all that. Then the nerds, smart people who are misunderstood.

As my feet make their own way down the stairs, time seems to slow down by itself. Kids rush in slow motion out of the crowded hallways and into the grass, talking all at once, announcing the beginning of the weekend. My eyes find a lone crow sitting at the edge of the woods. He crows, and as I make eye contact he flies up and into the sky.

Suddenly, my visions blurs, being surrounded by darkness, the same darkness that surrounded my memory. I find myself falling into it, causing my world to go as dark as nothing.

* * *

><p>I fall onto ground, brick it feels like. <em>Someone's shaking me? <em>I notice. Someone is shaking me, someone that looks too familiar to recognize (is that even possible?). His shoulder length silver hair and his blue topaz like eyes surprise me for a moment. I open my mouth to say something but he clasps a hand around my mouth and says, "Say a word and you'll endanger yourself more."

I realize he's not joking, so I stay silent as he commands. After a minute of silence, he lifts me up off the ground and leads me through a town, down many streets, and a alleyway before he finally enters a small apartment complex.

Up stairs the stranger takes me, I memorize the route and he stops at a door label 203. He unlocks it, walks in, and I'm overwhelmed by the look of it: clothes tossed over furniture, dishes piled sky high in the sink, papers and books lying aimlessly on a coffee table. I have a strange feeling that I have been here before, many years ago with someone that looked just like him and another boy, but those memories have left me just like all my others of this strange town.

I think and I think about them when I'm suddenly overwhelmed by a faint, vague memory; "Lagroa! Hey, you coming over to Riku's today?" a guy with brown hair put into spikes asked.

"Yeah, sure, Sora," I replied, a much younger me. I could tell this by the way my eyes sparkled. The one called Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me through the same route that Riku had taken me today.

We enter the same messy apartment, but instead of seeing Riku stretched out on the couch, he was fighting someone in a black cloak, a key shaped blade against multiple knifes. The one called Riku was wielding his blade. It seems so familiar to me but I could not recognize it now. I screamed, "Riku, no!" Riku made no action of hearing me.

I suddenly conjure a blade of my own, Oblivion, with its black hit guard and handle shaped like two bat wings, near the end was a token of a black crown hanging off of it, and at the top was a skeleton key. Riku had not seen this for he was deep in the fight, suddenly he yelled, "NO! You can't have her!"

The mysterious fighter had screamed back, "Not unless you defeat me!" I didn't move, thinking of what they had said. I pushed thinking aside and rushed into the middle of the fight. Sora had tried to hold me back, but he failed at protecting me.

"Lagroa, get out of here!" Riku shouted at me, "Run! Hide! Just get out of here!" I ignored him and landed a blow. Suddenly everything dissolves and I'm back in the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the first chapter is so short. But if you liked it please review and comment. I'll be working on the 2nd chapter. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2 my turtle just died and I took some time off from writing. Anyways thanks for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My kidnapper, Riku, is sitting on the torn up couch, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Suddenly, a black oval appears in the middle of the messy kitchen. Out of it comes a man with spiky red hair. "Ha ha made it in time, didn't I, Riku?' he says.<p>

"Yeah, I guess. You were the one who wanted me to get her. She had a vision by the way. Guess you didn't plan that?" Riku replies.

"What? Already? But she just entered her old world. What could she have seen?" The last part he says more to himself then anyone.

"Wait! What old world? Who are you people? Where am I? And what was that 'vision' you said about?" I nearly yell.

"Hey, calm down," says a familiar voice. I turn my head to see the one in my 'vision', Sora.

"I just want answers," I say, not showing anything of knowing who these people were.

"Well now, Riku, you should give this girl some answers, after all she was your girlfriend!" Sora says with a teasing tone.

I am surprised at this and say, confused, "What?"

"Oh, so you didn't explain a thing to this girl, did you now, Riku?" the redhead asks. Riku just stares blankly at the floor.

"Well then, I guess I'll start," Sora says. "I'm Sora, presently 14. That redhead over there, that's Axel, he's a Nobody. Nobody with a capital N. The quiet guy over there on the couch is Riku."

"Well, we don't want to give it all away now, do we? So if you tell us what your vision was about we'll tell you about it," Axel says.

I nod and begin telling them what my vision was about. Five minutes later, I am done telling them about the vision and they are deciding what they should tell me. Everyone but Riku that is, who hasn't said a word since Axel arrived, is still in the same place. Me, I had moved from the carpet to an old recliner.

In a couple of minutes they are done talking and walking back over to the living room. "Well, here goes," breathes Sora. "It was a couple weeks before everything happened. We all used to hangout after school, all expect for Axel, who had Organization XIII business. But now it was summer vacation, we were gonna go to the beach. When we arrived here, though, Larxene showed up. Then what you saw happened."

After minutes of silence I stare at Riku, wondering what I saw in him. Whatever it was this wasn't the time or place for it. Then, another black oval appears, out steps a man with shoulder length pink hair. He's wearing the same thing as Axel, a black cloak. "Siding with the enemy now, Axel? I see how it is," he says. "I guess I have to deal with the girl this time."

"It's not what you think, Marluxia! I-" Axel yells.

"Not what I think? Ha, you crack me up. No excuses." He thrusts his hand out and a pink scythe forms in his hand, making pink roses fall onto the floor. "I guess you leave me no choice if you aren't going to do what _He_ asks."

Marluxia grabs me and summons a Corridor. "No, Marluxia!" Sora yells.

"You both knew this had to happen sooner or later. I guess it had-" Marluxia says.

"Guess not here, big boy," Riku says. He opens a Corridor of his own and pulls us threw. My vision goes dark, but I can still feel Riku or Marluxia holding onto me for dear life. Suddenly we come out into an arena. I am thrown onto the bleachers, I land on my back painfully, but I slowly get up.

"Riku!" I yell, running to the arena but I am pushed back by an invisible force. _What was that? _I think.

"Lagroa! Stay back!" Riku shouts at me. "Lagroa, listen to me..." Riku trails off and right into the fight. His Keyblade, _Way to the Dawn,_ appears in his hand just in time too, because right then Marluxia attacks. I hear the sound of it first, not the sight, but the sound. The slashing sound of metal against metal.

Riku jumps back as Marluxia slashes with his scythe. "Lagroa, run! Now! If you don't this whole world and every other one will be in grave danger!" Riku shouts as he dodges another blow. I then think of this world, deep and hard just like I had when I had my first vision. Then, it happens.

* * *

><p>Heartless were everywhere around Olympus Coliseum covering every possible area: on the bleachers, the arena floor, and even on the walls. What was going on, I or anyone else in this world had no idea. There, in the middle of the coliseum, Riku and I were deep in fight? We fought back-to-back in the middle of the arena, slashing this way and that, not missing a single Shadow or Solider.<p>

Then, we turned around to face each other before the final blow. "Let's go!" I said. We jumped high into the air, tapped each others Keyblades together, and for a moment the whole world seemed to stopped as we combined hands. Together we screamed, "Final Slash!"

Our final move was the greatest it had ever been. There were no flaws, as we seemed to kick an invisible bearer, land on the ground, leaving a crater around us, and knocking every single little Heartless dead. "Whew!" I said, "What fun that was!" Then, just as quick as it started it ends with a single kiss and I'm back in the real world.

I come back to my senses after another so called vision. Seeing the fight against Riku and Marluxia brings me closer to the reality of this world. I have been here before, but was that part of what Riku meant by saying 'If you don't leave now this whole world and every other one will be in grave danger!'? I might not know for a while if Riku doesn't survive this battle.

"Riku!" I shout one last time before it comes. The silence before the end, their heads, which were deep in fight, turn toward me. Black smoke and violet sparks appear around my right hand my Keyblade, Oblivion, forms.

Instinct takes over me completely. I bust through the barrier like it is paper, no force pushing me back this time. I surprise Marluxia by attacking him. I slash him, but he jumps back and opens a Corridor, saying, "Don't worry Lagroa, this won't be the last time I see you." He steps back into the blackness.

"Guess you want some explaining done?" Riku asks after a moment or two of silence after his Keyblade disappears.

"No, not really," I say turning Oblivion over in my hands.

"Haven't seen that thing in a while," he mutters.

"Join the club. Where are we anyway?"

"Olympus Coliseum. We've been here before."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes turn to me. "I had a vision."

"What was it about?" he asks. I end up having to tell him all of the story. _Fun, _I think.

"What about the others?" I ask after I finish the story.

"Oh, don't worry about them we'll end up finding them later. Radiant Garden isn't safe for you anymore." After a long pause he gets up and says, "I think you should meet a long forgotten friend." He grabs my hand and leads me away from the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this, I really love comments and reviews. Til next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I know I haven't updated in a while because I haven't had any ideas lately. But thanks to Kaylin Goodwin (which this chapter is deticated to) I have finished it. :) Please enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I follow Riku quietly wondering who this 'long forgotten friend' was. Could it be another cloaked figure or somebody like Riku, a boyfriend in which I forgot? "Hey, Lagroa, don't start daydreaming!" Riku says.<p>

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I shyly say.

"We're here," he says. _But where exactly is here?_ I think, as we walk out of the Coliseum and into a grand entrance, crowded by thousands of Greek people. There was no ceiling so you could see the bright blue, cloudless sky, on the walls are sign-up sheets for upcoming tournaments and previous winners, over the exit was to stone figures with swords drawn crossed over the top.

"Riku!" a voice shouts. A tall, buff man comes up to us. "Hey, Riku, long time no see. Is that... Lagroa?"

"Yeah," Riku replies.

"Wow, its been forever since I last saw her!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" I shout, "Who are you anyway!"

"She doesn't remember me?" Riku shakes his head. "Well, then I guess I might as well introduce myself. The name's Hercules but some people call me Herc."

"Hey," I say, not convinced that he's friendly. "Why is it so crowded around here anyway?"

"'Cause there's going to be a tournament soon... you guys wanna join or what?"

"I'd love to Herc but-" Riku says but I interrupt him.

"Yeah, sure why not. What do we got to lose?"

"Lagroa, I don't think this-" Riku says.

"Let's go!" I say. This time I grab his arm and drag him away. "Bye, Herc!" I say.

"Registration is by the entrance!" Hercules shouts. I look behind us, letting a faint smile crawl up my face, for unknown reasons. Through the crowds we walk, almost losing Riku's touch many times, hearing conversations, one that stuck out to me, "Things will be different from now on..." My mind ponders onto that half complete sentence. Then, I hear a voice in my ear, soft and kind, "You daydreaming on me? You shouldn't let your mind wander like that, it could get you too lost for me to get you out again."

"Huh?" I say.

"Nevermind."

"I wanna no!"

"No!" he nearly shouts, grabbing the attention of many passerbyers. "Let's keep going," he says quieter. We walk silently through the crowd, closer to the entrance. _What happend to the Riku in my vision? The one that cared for me and looked at me in the heat of battle? Was he lost in the vast sea of my lost memories? _I think_. _Moments later we are stand in a line too long for me to see the little stone table.

What feels like hours later, is actually minutes later, but we are at the little stone table, with a little satyr sitting on a little stone chair. "Names!" he says in a grumpy tone of voice, more like a command the a question. "Lagroa. Riku," I reply.

"Lagroa? Wow, it really is you. You've grown an anwful lot since the last tournment!" He stares at my face, and says to Riku, "She doesn't remember, does she?" Riku shakes his head. "Well then, I guess I have to make a fresh start!" He pauses, as if he is waiting for something or someone. "Name's Philoctetes! Most people call me Phil. I own this place! Trained the greastest heroes of all time! I only let the greatest heroes enter the tournments!"

_This guy sure does like to brag,_ I think.

"I'll sign you guys up, don't worry about a thing! Look around," Phil says going back to a piece of paper, writing names down, and then crossing a lot off. Riku grabs my hand and pulls me away from the satyr. Riku whispers in my ear. "Be careful around here. There's always darkness even in the brightest places, but greater than that light. I don't want to lose you again. I might not get you back..."

"Umm..." I mumble. A cloud passes over the once shining sun, turning everything dark. People rush to the arena, pushing past other people, wanting to get the better seat. I lose Riku's hand in the mess, letting go of his soft hand as I'm dragged away."Riku," I say, wondering if he heard me over the people. "Riku!" I try to yell but am pushed farther away from where his hand slipped from mine. I hear too many different voices at once falling down, getting stepped on, and finally the last of the people had rushed into the arena, all expect for Riku.

I was curled up in a ball when Riku found me. "Lagroa, are you okay?" he asks.

"Besides being stepped on so many time that they left marks, I'm okay," I say sarcasticly.

"Good to hear." There is an awkward silence between us for moments before I finally say;

"We should be going in now."

"Yeah." We walk slowly into the arena, and when we do we're over-whelmed by the numbers of people, sitting smashed together on the bleachers. Everyones voices stop talking all at the same time, when Phil's voice came over a hiden microphone, "Heroes! Viewers! Gods! The Gold Cup is about to start. The first fight is... Lagroa vs. Shadows!"

People cheer loudly, I look over my shoulder to Riku, but he's not there. _I'm so gonna kick his butt for this later. _I think. I walk over to the middle of the arena, waiting. Then the first one appears, small and pitch black all execpt for their yellow eyes. I slash down from my right, destoring it. The crowd cheers wildly. Two more form, but little did I know that out of the corner of my eye a Darkside was forming.

I kill the next two and more form, more than I could count. I'm overwhelmed by the mass numbers, but I keep on fighting, I never was one to give up easily. The Darkside grows ever bigger and if Phil saw it he would have the sense to stop that match right there, but he didn't. I kill more, sending rotating hearts up into the sky, losing them in the bright, shining Sun.

They stop forming and they all rush to the Darkside in the shadows, in which I couldn't see it. Silence, even from the once cheering crowd. Everyone waits in anticpation, holding their breath, and not daring to move away from the people crowding them. Then the Darkside comes, slow but fast, I wrap my fingers tighter around Oblivion. I think, _Where in hell is Riku when you need him most?_

I jump at it, Keyblade held tight and ready to attack, but Darkside knocks me down with his arm. I fly down, toward the bleachers, the invisable barreir hits me again, sending a pain up my back. _Shit._ I stagger up, Darkside is mocking me with his yellow eyes. I rush again, jumping onto his right arm, he flings me off with ease. Knocking me against the wall. Hard.

_Maybe he's too much for me. But I can't give up, not yet anyway. _

I try again, this time I jump onto his left arm and stay balanced as he tries to fling me against the wall again. I run up his arm and stop at his shoulder, when he hits me with his right arm, which had slipped my mind. I land on the ground, slidding against the packed sand, scarring my back. My vision blurs, but I stay conscious, barely.

I stand with a wobble. I run at him, but not as fast as before. I try the same tactic as before; jump on his arm, run up it, and attack from there. I send Oblivion away so I can try to run faster without the extra weight. This time my jump wasn't as powerful as the last couple of tries, so I landing in his hand not on his wrist. I run as fast as I can out of the hand but he grabs me, holding me tight like a cobra does. My breath is pushed put of my lungs, just as I feel my last breath leave me I try my hardest to summon Oblivion. It works!

Darkside drops me because of the sudden pinch. As I hit the ground I breathe in painful, beauitful air.

_Let's try this one last time,_ I think. I run as fast as I can, jumping onto his wrist, not his hand. I run up his arm, dodging his left arm which is trying to knock me off. I jump on hs head hitting him everywhere that I can reach without falling off. Suddenly his hand comes out of nowhere, knocking me off balance and onto the ground.

My vision blurs worse. I try to stand, but I fall down to the ground. Darkside walks slowly toward my limp figure, ready to land the final blow, when I see Way to the Dawn cross in my blurred vision. It's Riku! _Thank you, Riku, _I think. His face is twisted in a mask of rage. Why, I have no clue. Maybe it's because I almost died, or maybe he had another encounter with a Darkside. I might not know.

"Riku..." I mumble, as I'm overcome by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, Chapter 3... Please review and I'll work on Chapter 4, it might be awhile though cause I'm packing for the move... See you readers in Chapter 4 :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, here it is I guess. Chapter 4! *sigh* I'm at my dad's right now so I might be a little slow with Chapter 5 cause I now share a computer with 3 different people. Well enjoy all and I'll see you guys at the end.**

* * *

><p>My vision comes back to me. I'm no longer against a wall, half dead, and exhausted, but I'm now lying on a cot next to Hercules, Phil, and Riku. Riku is talking to Phil, saying, "We resign from the tournament."<p>

"Why?" Phil asks.

"Do you not see what happened to Lagroa? _They _know where she is. She almost died! I can't afford for that to happen again!"

"Hey! I was just trying to let the girl have some fun. You always kept her on a tight rope, I think it's time to loosen it up some."

"What are we talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Riku says.

"That's all you tell me now!" I reply loudly.

"Hey! All of you stop fighting!" Herc calmly says. Everyone breathes in slowly letting the tension release. The room is quiet, not a word is passed between our lips for five minutes. I look around, thinking, _I think this is the trophy room. _Seeing the shelves crowded with different colored trophies.

"Did you train all of those people?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Most of 'em." Phil replies.

"That's a lot of people..." I mumble.

"Yes it is."

"Isn't Sora on that wall somewhere?" Hercules joins in.

"Yeah, he won most of the games, like the Pain and Panic Cup and the Cerberus Cup, too!"

"Oh," I reply.

"We should go now, Lagroa." Riku tells me after we all finish gapping at the wall.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, guess so. See you guys later."

"Come join the Games any time soon!" Phil says. Herc silently waves bye. Riku grabs hold of me and summons a Dark Corridor, pulling me through. I lose sight, but I still hold onto Riku. We land in a wooded area. It's quiet and tranquil, but I still can sense the danger in the air from something before in this little forest. "Riku?" I ask, wanting to start a convestaion.

"What?" he replies.

"I was just wondering or wanted to know if there was something wrong? I'm not trying to be nosy or anything," I say, making my voice quieter, "but you seem sidetracked..."

"Nothing's wrong, I just... It's different now that you're here. I have someone to look after and it annoys me just a fraction more than without you following me around. I was worried when you were gone... I didn't know if you were alive, turned into a Nobody, or dead. I couldn't help thinking about you every night before I went to bed... I guess you don't even remember what happened that night you lost your memories and life." I shake my head. "Well, let's keep it that way until your brain decides to unveil it to you," Riku says, rubbing his hand on my head, standing.

"But..." I say, but decide against it. _Since when is he one to get all soft on people? _I think.

"You coming?" he asks, already 10 feet away from me.

"Yeah," I reply. I stand and walk swiftly but quietly to him, not wanting to attract the attention of some unwanted animals. It's_ really weird here. It seems almost dead like no one is alive on this planet but the staring eyes of the animals hiding behind those bushes. _I think, gapping to my left at the glowing red eyes of unknown beasts.

"Riku..." I say.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replies softly.

"What world are we on?"

"I think this would be Dwarf Woodlands, but then again I could be mistaken for someplace else..."

"Oh... Thanks." _So this is a place where dwarves live. How weird, why would a dwarf want to live in a dark sacry place like this? _I think. We arrive in a clearing. A clearing with a small little cottage, plain but beautiful, a small fence surrounds the back, a stream flows off into the distance, and a bridge crosses it, waiting to be crossed.

Whistling overcomes my ears, a plain tone that fills the air with its contents. It seems like it comes from seven small people by the sound of it. Riku turns his head to face them. Seven dwarves with mining picks thrown over their shoulders, hats atop all, in a row, each carring a different expression; one with a grumpy look, another a dopey look, then one with a tired expression, one just sneezed, another yawns, there's one with glasses atop his nose, and a smiling one near the back.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Grumpy asks.

"Let me deal with them," Riku says. "We got lost and were seaching for a place to stay until morning," Riku lies.

"We should let them stay," Doc whispers to the other six.

"But what if they're with the witch?" Grumpy ponders.

"Do they look like they'd be with _Her_, maybe not the girl but I'm not so sure about the one next to her," Doc says to Grumpy.

"We should..." Sleepy yawns, "...let them..." another yawn interrupts, "...stay."

"Fine," Grumpy says. "You can stay but under one condition, the boy must kiss Snow White."

Everyone gasps. "But Grumpy what if he's not a prince?" Doc says.

"We can't let her sleep for all eteriny someone else must try."

Riku shakes his head, "There's no way that I'm going to kiss some sleeping lady. I'm not even a prince."

"Riku..." I say.

"Fine. Guess you have to sleep outside then, but the girl can come in, you can't."

"Whatever," Riku mumbles. "Lagroa we're leaving in the morning so don't get too comfortable." I turn my head to watch him walk back into the woods where we had just walked out of. _What does he think he's going to do? Find this princely guy that Doc was talking about? That's it! He must want to find this guy to wake up Snow White! But why would Riku do something so... so nice? _"You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" Grumpy yells from the doorway.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yell back. I walk with a million and one thoughts rushing through my head all at the same time. _Riku why? _I ask myself, as I step into the door.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you all like it? Was it good or bad. I would enjoy your opions and comments :) Thanks for taking your time with reading this. See you in Chapter 5. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, Chapter 5 here it is. I have decided, with Kaylin (Palmtop Taiga) that we're going to co-author this story together. This story chapter is mostly her's with my help of editting it and changing the story to fit the contents, or the likes of both our brains. Enjoy and comment. =)**

* * *

><p>We walk into the small cottage, Grumpy in the lead<em>. <em>The house was a giant mess, even for the dwarves, the floor was covered with clothes everywhere. "What did you say earlier?" I ask, "About us being with the witch?"

"The wretched hag gave Snow White a poisoned apple! We thought you came here to make sure the witch had done away with her for good!" Doc cries, losing his composure. "Snow White will not awaken unless a prince kisses her! We must find a prince!"

_So that's why they wanted Riku to kiss her_, I realize, _Well he certainly does look princely... _I banish the thought from my mind, but not before a blush creeps up into my cheeks. I need to focus on finding the prince. And on why Riku cared about finding him.

"Would you care for dinner?" Doc asks, washing his hands with the others.

"Yeah, sure," I say, not listening to the question. Minutes later we are all sitting around a long table, with plates full of bread and vegetables. I look into the cup to the right of the plate. It's filled halfway with milk. I grab the fork slowly, waiting for the others to dig in. Happy is the first to take a bite of his bread, the others follow suit.

I bite into the soft bread, letting the taste fill my mouth. _It's dry_, I think with a smile. Doc begins a conversation with Grumpy, but I can't hear what it is about. One thing was on my mind and that was Riku and what he had to do with the prince. I took a bite of the vegetables, they tasted the same as the bread; dry. I take a long sip of the cold milk, _At least one thing isn't dry here. _

_Riku might have a connection with a prince. Some method of contact with him,_ I wonder, _But why does he want to help the dwarves? I would never think, in the days that I remember with Riku, that he would be the one to find a prince for a sleeping women, surrounded my seven dwarves. Is it somehow tied in with our journey?_

I am continuing to ponder over this when a knock rings through the house. Grumpy gets up to answer the door, but it is suddenly smashed in. Everyone jumps, including me. I jerk my head around and see Marluxia standing in the doorway, scythe in hand.

_Damn! What does he want this time?_ I think backing away, wishing the dwarves weren't dwarves so I could hide behind something. I look around the small cottage, but everything was minitaurized. Even if they weren't, it was to late, Marluxia had already spotted me. A slow, triumphant grin spreads over his face as he makes his way toward me. The dwarves dive at him, trying to fight him off, but he easily throws them off of him.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I think, _Where the hell is Riku when you need him! _I continue, backing up, but my back hit the wall. I was trapped and had no where left to go. I just look at him terrified. I have no way to defend myse-

Wait yes I do of course! I don't know why I hadn't realized it before! I summoned Oblivion, covering my hand again with the black smoke and the violet sparks appear around my right hand, just as Marluxia attacks. I block the blow and push forward, shoving him off balance.

And right into Riku, who was suddenly there looking enraged. He swings his own keyblade down, landing a downward strike on Marluxia's back that sent him flying back toward me.

"Lagroa! Finish him!" Riku yells. I did what was instinctive. I put my keyblade straight out in front of me and Marluxia sails straight into it. Oblivion impales him. He opens his mouth in shock and then he slumps forward. I yank Oblivion out of his stomach and he falls forward onto the floor of the cottage, I silently watch as he disintergrates. The dwarves stare in shock. It took me a second to realize they weren't staring at Marluxia's disintergrating form, but at the man behind Riku. He is dressed elegantly, a horse beside him. Riku was staring at Marluxia's body, but he suddenly shook his head and looks up into my eyes a question seeming to rise in his bright blue-green orbs.

'Are you okay?' I gave a quick nod which he returns, though he looks doubtful, and gestures toward the man behind him. He looks at each of the dwarves in turn and says,

"This is the prince," He tells them, "I found him wandering through the woods. He said he was looking for a girl so I brought him back here. Would you take him to Snow White?" The dwarves looks up at Riku, grateful they were, then they look at the prince. They nod and lead the prince to the sleeping Snow White.

"Are you ready?" Riku asks, holding out his hand. I nod and clasp it with mine, blushing slightly. He opens a dark corrider and we step inside, moving ahead with our journey. Right before we step in through, I hear joyous shouts and look back. Through a window of darkness, I see a beautiful girl standing beside the prince looking up at him adoringly. The dwarves are jumping up and down happily and dancing around them.

_Looks like they got there happily ever after_, I thought, smiling , _I wonder if I'll get mine_. I look up at Riku and find him looking at me. I blush and look down. I think again about why he cared about finding the prince, but before I could ponder it more, we arrive in a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I know this is a short one but we didn't know what do do next but we're on the verge of the next world. To see what it is stay tuned. We'll see you all in the next chapter! =)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again. Two chapters in one day eh? Thats a new record for me, but we were talking about this chapter for quiet awhile (right Kaylin?) Pretty long too. Well enjoy Chapter 6 and we'll be behind the sences working on Chapter 7. =) See you all at the end. **

* * *

><p>Riku and I arrive in Agrabah, the sudden temperature distance immediately noticed as sweat breaks out across both of our brows. It seems like we have been walking for hours, when in reality it has probably been no more than a few minutes. The heat makes the seconds seem like minutes, minutes like hours, and hours like days.<p>

I was turning to ask Riku how much longer we had to walk when I trip over something. I hear a slightly muffled yelp of pain as I tumble over, landing in a sprawled mess. I untangle myself and look up while rubbing my head to see what I had tripped over. I found myself staring into the eyes of a girl. I scream. The girl's eyes were pale and gray-blue with almost white crescents in them, high cheekbones, and plump, pouty lips. Her dark blonde hair was cut short and choppy. I gaped at the head shocked and unable to move. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and tug me to my feet. Riku.

"Come on Lagroa, let's go," he says, looking worried. Not that I blamed him, what with this head just lying here.

"B-W-Wh-What is that head doing here!" I ask, panicked.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not just a head!" someone exclaimes sounding annoyed. I peek around Riku. It was the girl. I scream again and duck back behind Riku once again.

"Come on. Let's go. Now," he says urgently.

"Awww! Come on Riku! That's cold even for you!" the girl whines, deepening the pout that seemed to be permanently on her face. "Get me out of the sand! I have crabs crawling in places that crabs should never crawl in!" she continues. Riku grimaces at the crab remark, looking pained. He tugs my hand and startes walking.

"Riku!" I whisper to him urgently. "We can't just leave her here! It's not right!" I hiss. Not only was it not right, there was something achingly familiar about this girl. I didn't know what it was, but I felt compelled to help her.

"We can and I will," he hisses back to me. I stare at him, shocked for a moment, and then yank my hand out of his grip. I run back to the girl. "Why are yo-" I start, but she cut me off, her eyes growing huge.

"Lagroa!" She cries looking ecstatic. "Oh my god it's been forever! I'm so glad you're okay! We had no idea what had happened to you! I was so worried! I remember I came to Agrabah looking for you, and then the next thing I remember is being woken up by someone tripping over me! How are you? What hap-" Riku claps a hand over her mouth, cutting off her rambling. She swings her eyes to his face, aiming a fierce and familiar glare at him. _Damn_, I think, _That look could kill a Shadow with one glance. _Right as I thought this however, Riku let out a cry of pain. I glance up quickly to see Riku shaking his hand and the girl snickering.

"Taiga," He says in a warning tone. "Why do you bite me every time I do that?" He asks. She laughs. Her laugh sounds like that of a child's; high-pitched and joyous. A contrast to her deep feminine voice.

"That sounded dirty, you pervert," she giggles. Riku blushes. I look between them. _Taiga_, I think._ I know that name, but from where?_

"You know you really aren't warming me up to the idea of pulling you out," He replies looking smug. The girl, Taiga, look instantly contrite.

"I am sorry for biting you like that, Riku," she says, sounding surprisingly sincere, and batting her eyelashes.

"Brat," he says. He motions me over. "On the count of three we pull it out." She snickers once more. This time I was the one to blush at the innuendo. Riku ignores it. "One, two," He counts.

"Three!" he yells as we pull her out. She came flying up and lands right on me, engulfing me with a hug.

"Lagroa!" she cries, as she squeezes me, "I've missed you!" I squirm a bit and she instantly lets go. "Sorry. Sorry. I know you hate hugs, but I just missed you so much…" She trails off. She looked up at Riku frightened.

"What's going on?" she asks panicked. "Something is wrong, she isn't acting like herself! What happened?"

"She has amnesia dumbass," Riku sighs, thumping the back of Taiga's head. "Now calm down before you have one of your anxiety attacks." He says calmly. Taiga takes a deep breath.

"So you mean that my best friend has no idea who I am?" She asks him quietly. She looks so sad as she said it.

"W-well," I say, hesitant, "I don't remember you, but you seem really familiar." I tell her. I'm relieved as the brightness spreads over her face again.

"Well that's a good start!" she says. "Let me think here, what would spark a memory..." She ponders out loud. She rummages through her pockets, but pulls out nothing. "Well that was anticlimactic," She says as she stands up. "Hmmm, what might, Oh! I know!" She says. She backs away from us just a bit and summons her keyblade. I watch as the chain waves back and forth in the air, showing off it's pale siver charm that's shaped like the wind. It's completely pale green except for where she held it. White peeks out from between her fingers. The blade was made of smoothly curved metal that came to sharp points, making it look like waves or water, depending on the way you look at it. The blade was the bluest blue, looking like waves. 'Naturia'.

The name goes through my mind as I look at Taiga's keyblade. My last thought before I was sucked into another vision was, 'Naturia is the perfect name for her keyblade'.

* * *

><p>I'm blinded by the shining sun, burned by the warm sand under me. I sit up slowly, looking next to me. Taiga's next to me, half asleep and next to her is Riku, standing. <em>I wonder if he got any sleep last night... <em>I think.

"Wake your lazy ass up, Taiga!" Riku yells.

"I'm up," she replies, her voice still husky with sleep.

"We need to get moving, before _They _find out where she is again."

"Yeah, yeah I know, and don't get too cocky, 'cause you're not the only one-" Taiga begins but is cut off by Riku putting his hand over her mouth. He queitly whispers in her ear something I couldn't hear. Then comes the bite. Riku jumps back in shock, shaking his hand. "Why must you always do that?" Riku mutters. Taiga shrugs in reply, blinking her large ghost-like eyes innocently.

"Let's head into the city, so the Organization doesn't catch up," Taiga suggests, standing up whilst yawning. I follow suit, walking queitly between Riku and Taiga. Then Shadows form all around us. Heartless appear, more Shadows, Soilders, Large Bodies, Yellow Operas, Blue Rhapsodies, and Air Soilders, all ready for battle.

Taiga and Riku instantly spring into action, poised to summon their keyblades. Taiga's eyes lost their usual sarcastic, bored, and, in the mornings, sleepy look, replacing it with fierce determination.

"Lagroa! Get behind me!" Taiga yells, summoning Naturia, blinding several of them with the golden rays of the summon.

"I can help!" I yell at her. She turns her head back, looking at me with her famous deadly glare. _No,_ it seems to say at me. They start battle with Riku attacking left and right with Way to the Dawn.

I stare my eyes going back and forth between them as they quickly deplete the number of Heartless surronding us. As Riku struck down the last one Taiga grabs my hand and we start running toward the city, Riku following close behind.

"Did we get kill them all?" Taiga yells to Riku as we run.

"No, Taiga, I left a few alive for us to use as sparring practice," He yells back sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"How can you be such an ass during this?" she asks him over her shoulder. Then she looks at me, "And how can you put up with it!" Then she looks at Riku again, "Hey! I killed some of those Heartless too you know! This is what I was saying about you not needing to get so cocky! You know something Riku I re-,"

"Will you shut up and just _run_!" Riku yells at her.

Taiga throws her trademark glare at him, but he appears to be immune to it. Or maybe just used to it. She turns her head back and continues to run. She squeezes my hand.

"It's gonna be okay Lagroa. We'll keep you safe. Always," she whispers to me, just as the city comes into view. My breathing is becoming slightly labored and Taiga looks over at me.

"Keep going we're almost there!" she encourages me. I nod and look ahead of me. The top of a castle is just starting to rise over the horizon. The city was coming into view and we all sped up our running.

* * *

><p>I stare straight ahead as Taiga stares at me. "What's wrong with her now?" she asks.<p>

"She goes though visions in order for her to get back her memories. She'll blank out every once in awhile, she might have just had one about the last time we were here." Riku replies.

"Oh..." Taiga says quietly. "I wonder how much she saw..." Taiga says to herself.

"Don't want to say anything right now. I'm too tired." I mutter.

"Well, the sun is going down, so we might as well get some sleep and head closer to the city," Taiga suggests. Riku nods.

"Let's keep walking a bit, at least till the city comes into view," Riku says.

I think about the vision, _I guess Taiga has a thing where she disn't like me going out with Riku. I wonder why. Maybe the fact that they both hate each other? Or something he did before to me? What could it be? Memories suck! _I think staring into space.

"Lagroa! Watch where you're going!" Taiga yells, as I trip over a random rock. Before I hit the ground I'm caught be the strong hands of Riku.

"She's right, you do need to watch where you're walking," Riku whispers in my ear, I blush and a smile creeps up the edges of his mouth.

"Riku if I see it rise I'm chopping it off with Naturia" Taiga warns him. We quickly back away from each other, me blushing even more fiercly, Riku looking about ready to strangle her. She laughs her child-like laugh and walks forward, "Come on love-birds we need to get to the city," She says smirking and walking forward. Riku sighs at her back then moves his eyes down to me.

"I told you we should have left her," he tells me.

"She isn't that bad," I tell him, "I mean she's my best friend. Apparently,"

"I don't know why," he sighs and continues behind her.

_Wonder why they hate each other so much,_ I wonder to myself and then follow after them.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Well, it did get a little weird there at the end, but I didn't write that, that was all Taiga. Yes, Taiga is Kaylin, only becuase we both wanted her in this lovely story. ;) Well we enjoy your comments and hope for you to keep reading. Until next time. =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is Chapter 7! We really enjoy all the readers out there! Please leave comments and reviews and what not in the box, 'cause we would really like to hear what you have ro say about this and Lagroa's time here. See you guys in a bit! Thank you youtube for giving me songs that help me concentrate. =)**

* * *

><p>We continued our walk toward the city without much event. When the city comes into view we set up camp. I notice we don't have anything to sleep on and mention this. Riku just looks at me. Taiga makes a grunt in agreement and leaves for a while.<p>

When she comes back she is grinning triumphantly and carrying three packs. Riku and I look at each other and don't ask figuring we didn't want to know where she had gotten them. Upon opening the packs we found blankets and pillows. I smile gratefully at Taiga and she gives a small half smile back. She suddenly looks sad for some reason. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when Riku speaks.

"I think we should get up early tomorrow," he says, "If we want t-," He is interrupted by Taiga's loud groan. I look at her, noticing the complete change of her expression. She now looks annoyed.

"Why do we have to get up early?" she asks him, "The city is in view! I think we can afford to sleep in a bit!"

She and Riku stare at each other. Riku looks away first. Not that I blame him. I did enjoy her company, but something about the girl was terrifying.

Taiga smiles, clearly pleased with herself, and begins to study her fingernails. This interested her for about three seconds before she flops down onto her blankets and starts humming. Her voice was nice, and the song like so many other things was familiar;

_'When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go'  
><em>

Riku glares at her and she stops singing, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Riku," she whispers to him. He gives a sharp nod and then looks at me.

"Is it fine with you if we leave early tomorrow morning?" he asks me.

"Oh, so she gets a choice," Taiga mutters sounding annoyed, but when I look at her she has a vague, approving smile on her face.

_Weird_, I think, _I thought she didn't like us together. Not that we're together or anything, but... _

Riku is still looking at me and I nod. Taiga groans loudly.

"Then you two be quiet and let me sleep!" she complains, though a mischievous smile is pulling at her lips. "And if I wake up to a noise like the one I just made I will bury you both in the sand and leave you there!"

I blush furiously and Riku throws a pillow at her which she easily catches.

"Two for me!" she crows joyously, "Thanks Riri,"

He glares, and we both snicker at the nickname.

"Night!" she calls happily, amusement still in her voice. Riku flips her off which just makes her grin widen. I tell her good night and we all try to sleep.

I lie my head on the pillow, not able to sleep with all the thoughts going though my head_. Damn, visions mess my head up_! I think. _The stars are all so different here..._ I trail off staring at the stars. I hear Riku mutter something, "Lagroa? You still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm not tired at all."

"You're thinking about the song that _she _hummed." It was more of a statement than a question.

_I guess I was thinking about that too... _"Kinda..."

"It means nothing to you right now." I look over to my right where he is. He's leaning on an arm facing me, there's a sparkle in his eyes. I blush and look away quickly. _I really need to get some sleep tonight. I haven't gotta any in awhile, it's making me see stuff that shouldn't be there._ I lean my head back once again, feeling self-consioucus of Riku next to me. _The stars are beauitful... _I think once more before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I stand in a sea of blackness, <em>I think I'm in a dream... <em>

I see a distant light of a lightbulb. I step forward walking into a messy room, a lamp still on next to a bed. On that bed is a girl about 15 or 16, half asleep, sitting up, with her short, black hair apon her shoulders. Her gase which was directed outside toward an opened window. I listen to a song that wandered into the room. The voice was that of a man's. A very familar voice singing a very familiar song.

_'When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go'  
><em>_  
><em>  
>The girl steps out of her bed and walks over to look out the window. I walk over too, stepping over piles of clothes, which remind me of Riku's apartment in Radiant Garden. I go to craning my head out the window so I could see who as singing, because it certainly couldn't who it sounded like.<p>

I look out and see... _Riku? What the hell is Riku doing singing?_ I think.

I stand there listening to Riku's song, next to the person who looks like me. I watch him from the window, and then, out of the corner of my eye, spot a girl walking toward him half asleep. Tagia. He doesn't notice her until she is in his face with a hand clamped over his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" she growls at him, glaring. Her eyes are a ghostly gray-blue, her glare terryifying, "I'm trying to sleep asshole and I don't like being interrupted."

Riku stares at her, startled for moment. The other me's eyes widen and she runs out of the room. A few seconds later she is running towards the arguing pair. I continue to watch them from the window.

"I'm singing obviously, what of it?" Riku asks her calmly, but annoyance was an undertone in his voice.

"What of it!" She cries laughing. When she laughed she sounded like a child, "Do you have any idea how tiring it is to use the dark corriders! Especially when you don't have enough control over them to pick where you end up!" She asks him, sounding more pissed off every word.

The other me stops at this looking surprised. Riku has the same look on his face, "No I didn't figure you did. Imagine fighting nothing, but Large Bodies all day with no break and you get a good frikking idea. So yeah I think, I'm entitled to be pissed off at you!" The other me and Riku just look at her. "Take a picture it'll last longer," she snaps at them. Then she sighs, "Look I'm just tired and stressed. I'm not usually this bitchy, only when I'm tired. I have no idea where I am. I got here at sunset, threw down my blanket and pillow and went to sleep." They continue to stare at her. She fidgets a bit. "I just, I was really tired and I just got mad at being woken up. I shouldn't have flipped out. I jus-WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME AND JUST SAY SOMETHING!". She finally shouts, cutting off her own rambling. Our eyes widen a bit in surprise. I'm the first to recover.

"You can use the dark corriders?" I ask cautiously. The girl is short and slight, like a doll, but the aura she puts off is like, if you take one wrong step you'll be eaten.

"Yeah," she sighs. "And before you freak I'm with the light, I promise. I just, don't seem like it usually," she says the last sentence in a slightly bitter tone.

"No it's not that!" I say reassuring her, relieved when her face relaxs a fraction. "It's just that we have never met any one else who could use them,"

"What?" she asks eyes flashing. "You can use them too?"

I shake my head and point to Riku.

"Oh, ummmmm, well this is awkward," she says looking down.

* * *

><p>My eyes open to the blinding sun and I automaticly shut the tightly again and roll over. Just as I am about to fall asleep again I hear Riku.<p>

"Taiga! Wake the hell up already!" he yells at her, waling away. She is curled up in a ball, talking in her sleep. He yells again, and she blinks groggily.

"I'm...up..." she tells him, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She blinks a bit then looks over at me. "What the hell Riku!" she yells, more awake now. "Why are you yelling at me! Lagroa is asleep too!"

"Huh?" I mutter. "Who said my name?"

"I did! Now you need to wake your lazy ass up!" Taiga yells. I sleeply sit up, rubbing my eyes at the blinding sun. _Another boring, quiet day of exicting memories, _I think sarcastically. Just then Taiga grabs my hand, pulling me out of bed and half dragging me, half pulling me, away from the camp. _What the hell!_ I think.

I jerk my arm but her grip is firm. She is a lot stronger than she looks. She feels my arm try and pull away and she whips her head around settling her bone-chilling glare on me. _Yeah she was definitely not a morning person. _

"We have to get up early, which was your choice, mind you, so we better get to the city soon or your boyfriend loses something that you would both be unhappy about," she threatens me. Riku was out of earshot and I just balk at her. She gives me a satisfied smirk. She drags me to Riku, hits him in the back of the head, and before he could retaliate she dances out of the way and walks toward the city.

"Let's go slowpokes! Agrabah awaits!" Tagia yells, enjoying my torture too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please leave your comments in the review thingy and we'll get time to read them. I hope you continue reading this story and we'll see you in Chapter 8. =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all. It took awhile for this chapter huh? Well sorry for you readers who were waiting anxiteyly for this chapter. Both of our brains were on a small vacation. Tell us how you all like it in the comment box thing. See ya at the end =)**

* * *

><p>We walk slowly through the scorching sun, the city was in view. Riku stares straight ahead not paying any attention to us what so ever, which makes me feel uncomfortable again.<p>

Taiga walks father ahead and I slip behind. Agrabah feels farther away than it looks._ I wonder what their thinking right now_... I ponder to myself.

I'm lost in my thoughts when we arrive at the city. It is only Taiga's small hand grabbing my arm that draws me out of my reminiscing. "Well, here we are," she says with mock cheerfulness. "That took ten minutes now remind me again why we couldn't wake up later?" she says looking directly at Riku. He doesn't meet her eyes.

I stare up at the amazing, eye popping city, the markets full with buyers, the streets sand, and the houses clay. _Wow! I'd love to live here! _We walk toward the palace for a reason that they don't tell me. I hear shouts and see guards. _Hmm... I wonder who—_

"Get the hell off of me!" Taiga yells, drawing my attention toward her head. On it is a boy and on his shoulder was a monkey.

"Sorry, about that but I gotta run!" he yells never once taking his eyes off the guards. My eyes are drawn to his hand, in it is a loaf of bread. _That must be why they're after him... _I think. He jumps off of Taiga, leaving her extremly mad. He runs in a full out sprint, dodging buyers and weaving in and out of the shops.

Something takes over in me and I follow the boy. Something in me says that I knew this boy before and it would be important to follow him. "Lagroa!" Taiga yells. "Thanks a lot Riku!" she yells at him, trying to run as fast as me.

I speed up. _What the hell am _I _doing? _"Lagroa! Stop!" Taiga yells, I hear a second pair of familiar footsteps. Riku, he's trying to catch up with me. I rush faster when I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me into an alleyway.

I land awkwardly on the boy. "Lagroa?" he asks. I jump off him, blushing madly.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"I don't know who you are..."

"Lagroa!" Riku says, sliding into the alleyway making sand fly, he looks relivied that I'm safe for the moment. Taiga walks into the alleyway out of breath, mumbling;

"I hate you Aladin."

"I'm Aladin. And yeah Taiga I had to run from them," Aladin says petting the monkey. He stands flat against the wall, blending in with the shadows. The guards run by, not looking to their right. Silence.

"Well, where's Genie?" Taiga asks still mad.

"Hmm... I don't know but last I checked he was _Free_. How come she doesn't..."

"Remember the thing that I came here for and why I asked if you knew where she was?" Taiga asks, Aladin nods. "We'll she has memory loss."

"Oh..."

"Why aren't you at the castle?" Taiga asks.

"I don't know..."

"I bet Jasemine is worried out of her mind right now..." I say not knowing how I knew that name.

"Who? How do you know that name?" Taiga yells.

"It felt familiar I guess, but why?"

"Because that person lives here with him," Taiga says pointing to Aladin. "You knew her. She was from your past. Well you should meet her soon anyway."

"I should be heading that way too. I actually should be there right now," Aladin says.

"Lead the way," Riku proclaims.

"We'll take backways incase the guards are still after me."

"Good idea," Taiga says. We walk behind Aladin, who was leading the way with the monkey sitting on his shoulder. He jumps up, grabbing onto a post, lifted himself up and says, "Need help?"

"Kinda..." Taiga mutters again.

_I could mistake him for a monkey if it was on the way he climbs._ I think.

"Well I can't help you up," Aladin says with a smirk.

"I think I can make it up there..." I mumble.

"Really?" Riku says. "I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, Aladin move." Aladin hops up onto the building that the post hangs off of. I jump just like I had seen him do. Grabbing the post, I swing my legs back and forth, causing me to flip. I catch myself ontop of the post. "Haha," I laugh, "told you I could make it!" I then join Aladin on the building.

"If she can make it without remembering where she learned to do that, I think you can both make it up here!" Aladin yells down.

"Sure thing!" Riku yells back. He jumps, grabs the post, and pulls himself up. "Bye Taiga," he yells down.

"Huh? What? Your just gonna leave me here?" she yells up.

"If you can't get up then your out of luck!" he yells back. Then to me he says, "I told you we shold have left her in the sand, she would be better off there."

"Wait! I can make it!" Taiga jumps up, barely missing the post but she grabs it, tries to muster what upper body strength she has and pulls herself up.

"Now try to jump up here!" Riku yells down, pointing to the four foot distance between her and us.

"Why are you doing this, Riku?" I ask him in a hushed voice.

"Because it's fun to tease her and see what she can do," he replies, not looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because I can." I don't reply because of loss of words. I look down and see Taiga taking a jump, grabbing the edge of the building. She pulls herself up, smirking like there's no toworrow.

"Told ya I could do it!" she says and inch away from Riku's face. He stays quiet and follows Aladin to the next house, jumps and disappears.

"Sorry about him," I say, walking toward the edge of the building.

"It's always been like that for as long as we've known each other. There's no sorry needed," Taiga says. "Since we've met there was no sorry between him and me. You two, well, you two were together before I entered the picture. And to tell you the truth I was shocked at why you two broke up. I never thought you would do that." Taiga shakes her head, a still shocked expression in her eyes, and jumps across, leaving me stunned at the words I just heard. I follow more closely to the others, jumping across buildings and making our way to the ever growing palace in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to hear what you all want to say. Hope you enjoyed it and me and Kayin will be working on chapter 9. Comment and review please. Until next time =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is Chapter 9 :) Enjoy and remember to comment because your reviews give me motivation. And sorry that it took us ages to post this. *sigh* See you all at the end =) **

* * *

><p>I jump over an open gap and land on another building. <em>Why are we jumping from rooftop to rooftop?<em> I ask myself. "Aladdin?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take that loaf of bread if you live in the castle?"

"You see, I was walking around the town when I stumbled on two children. They looked hungry and I didn't have money on me, so I snatched the bread. But you know what the bad part about that is? I forgot to give them the bread," Aladin says with a sad look on him.

"You still have that bread?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Hand it here I have an idea." He hesitates for a fraction of a second, but he reaches his hand into his deep pocket and hands me the bread.

"What are you-" Aladin starts but I jump off the next building before he finishes.

"Lagroa!" Riku shouts.

"Don't get your bunches tied in a knot, Riku! I'll be right back!" I yell from the sand. I dart off into the direction that we first met up with Aladdin. _I didn't even think to ask him where the two children were. I feel stupid. Why would that slip my mind at this time? Guess I just felt like ditching the others for a little bit. I need time to think about all of this that's happened in the last few days. _

I turn a corner and enter the market. The place is overwhelmed with shoppers dressed in long cotton robes. The noise was so loud that I can faintly hear myself think. "Twenty-two pounds for this vase..." a vendor says to a wealthy customer.

"I'll take it!" the wealthy customer replies happliy. She takes the vase that was decoreted beauitfully with wild flowers and trees, turns around and heads home. I run right into her and break the vase!

"Watch where you're going! You street rat!" She looks down at my hand with the bread in it. Her face brightens, she must of overheard the guards talking about the bread stealer. "You were the ones the guards were after earlier! You were the one who stole the loaf of bread!"

"No! You misunderstood!" I reply franticly trying to move away from her, sensing what was happening next.

"Guards! Guards! This street rat stole the bread! Seize her!" The guards turn our way and I rush off.

I feel my pursuers take chase and hear them take their short scimitars and curved swords from their sheaths. I beg my legs to run faster in hope that I wouldn't die now. _I don't want to die now. I was just trying to do something nice. Guess if I die now then I won't learn what happened to me and Riku and everything else I can't remember..._

I dodge shoppers who stand in my way trying not to knock them down, but my pursuers take no care and knock anyone in their path down. _Damn! At this pace they'll catch up to me in no time. Must find a place to hide! _

There! To my left and above a pole leading up. _I just need to jump up there and out smart the guards..._

I see a girl running home and yell, "There she is! Heading into that alley!" They take the bait and it gives me moments to get into a hiding spot. I jump and grab the ledge that leads to the pole, I try my hardest to pull myself up onto it, but I fail. The guards come running back from the alley and see me struggling to pull myself up.

A hand grabs a hold of my arm, a strong hand. It pulls me up and to my destionation. "Guess you forgot to ask me where they were?" Aladdin says.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You really most want to look for trouble in a once familar city but now forgotten."

"Yeah. Thanks for gettin me out of that, Aladdin."

"Were not out of the mess yet. Look behind you," Aladdin orders. I turn my head and see a sight I hadn't wanted to see; guards scrambling up to catch the theif, me.

"Aladdin couldn't you just-" I start but Aladdin says;

"Can't king isn't suppose to be out of the palace without a royal escort and when only necessary. Which means we need to leave now." Aladdin grabs my hand and jumps off the next building.

"Where are the others?" I ask as we jump onto another clay building.

"I already took them to the palace. They should be talking to Jasemine now."

"Oh. Why did you come back for me?"

"Because. Well I don't know how to put to it. Let's just say that I know you have a knack to get in trouble when you're visiting me."

"I've been here more than twice?"

"Yeah. You were here when-" Aladdin then stops himself before revealing too much of my past like Riku warned him before he came to find me.

"When what?" I ask, knowing he wasn't going to finish his thoughts. "Aladdin?" I stop running, not caring if the guards catch up. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing, Lagroa. We're almost there," Aladdin keeps running not looking back to make sure I was following.

_They're hiding something from me. I need to find out soon. _I think to myself as I follow behind Aladdin. _What was he about to say? Something about my past that Riku's not telling me. Where is this all going to take me once it's done and over with? Will I find my way back to the place where I lived with no idea of my past? Or will I live here, in my chain of memories, like I am now, forever, learning new things of my past?_

"Lagroa!" Aladdin shouts as my feet forget to jump over the last house. I find myself tumbling, tumbling down to the sand far below my feet. A hand takes grip of my arm, a familiar hand but not belonging to Aladdin.

"After all of this memory finding you decide to jump off a building, thinking it would solve all this mystery? You must have lost some intelligence when you were in that other world!" Riku laughs.

"Wha-? It's not that- I was thinking and not paying attention!" I scream up at him, finally finding words for it.

"Excuses! Excuses!" Riku says pulling me up with strength I did not know he had. "I just wish you would talk stuff out before you actually put it into motion. You didn't even know where the kids were and you ran off with no explaination what so ever! And that's why I followed Aladdin there, and saw _all _of what happened back there. Think before you act!" Riku finishes off standing away from me.

_Think before I act? He's one to talk! Is he? No. I guess he does think before he acts... well most of the time. _I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of our pursuers getting closer. "Lagroa! I think you need to get moving!" Riku and Aladdin shout at me from the wall they have already climbed up.

I sprint from my standing position and rush at them with all my might feeling the guards right at my heels. I jump for my life, reaching for Aladdins and Riku's outstrecthed hands. I grab them and they swiftly pull me up, but not quick enough because I left that wall with a sword cut on my left leg.

"Lagroa? Are you OK?" Aladdin asks sliding off the wall.

"Mostly..." I reply.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were too slow to warning and pulling my up, because now, I have a cut about." I hold me hands up to show them the legth of six inches. "This long, on my leg. Oh, by the way, it's bleeding."

"Sorry. We'll get that looked at soon," Riku says with a smile.

_So much for doing something nice here. _I let out a long breath. _Guess I'm not liked here... Or I'm wanted. Which could be possible because I don't think guards would follow somebody on rooftops for just a loaf of bread. What's with all of this? Why won't they tell me what's going on? _

"Lagroa? Are you coming to get your leg checked out at the palace infirmary?" Aladdin asks with a wave of his hand. I look where he's indecating instead of at my leg. Infront of me is a beauitful palace, well the entrance. Four walls surrond me, the wall we jumped over minutes ago was now flooded with guards staring down at their king, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Aladdin waves his hand at them, indicating that it was alright. Behind us is a closed door, leading out into the market. To our left and right were stands lining the wall, full with fruits, vases, breads and other varities of food. Finally infront of us is a gaint door, I stare at it long and hard wanting to jog a vision, but nothing comes to.

I sigh and look at the fine door. It's placed a foot or two into the wall with fancy designs covered it. Three feet from the bottom is a foot thick plank about seven feet long, held in place by two hooks placed four feet apart. Beside the door are two palace guardsmen, meant to move the plank off and on the door. The guardsmen bow respectfully at Aladdin and pick up the plank.

Riku heads up the stairs behind the door, straight up to the palace, like he doesn't care what happens to me. _I think Riku is having mood swings today. _I laugh. _It's time to join the others now... _

"Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there and bleed to death of a shallow wound?" Riku shouts at me.

"I'm coming!" I yell back, standing up and bracing for the 400 stair climb. I sigh once again and follow Aladdin, listening to the door creak shut closed behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Was it great, or horrible? Leave your comments please. They give me strengh! This palace took me some research to get the description right so "Thanks youtube for your vast amount of KH walkthroughs!" We'll be working on chapter 10 and hope to get it up soon. . . <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! Nice to see you again. Its been awhile, I know, guess since school's starting soon, I have no time for this story anymore? Well if you like my work (not Kaylin's because I'm soloing a diferent story) don't forget to check out my warcraft story called Mixed Princess of an Elf. Don't forget to comment and review! :)**

* * *

><p>I think over and over in my head what I'm going to say to Riku and the others when we meet up with them. <em>Maybe I should just totally flip out on them like yell "What the hell aren't you guys telling me? What happened before?" But that may seem too harsh. <em> I climb more steps, feeling my leg tighten. _300 more stairs. _I think.

"You look bad, Lagroa!" Riku laughs.

"What?" I mumble not paying an ounce of attention to him or Aladdin.

"You look bad, Lagroa!" he repeats with rolling laughter now.

"I don't care right now."

"You should see your face!" Riku laughs. I'm an inch away from shoving him off of these stairs and down to the ground below.

"Don't think for a second Riku that I won't shove you off of these stairs!"

"Like you would throw your boyfriend off the stairs!" he yells back. That is the last straw.

"That's it!" I yell not knowing what came over me. I run straight at him, but am grabbed into a hug by Riku. "What the hell?" I say into Riku's chest, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nothing like a friendly hug!" Aladdin yells from the top.

"Exactly!" Riku teases.

"Let go of me!" I yell.

"Not a chance!"

"Come on Riku, give the girl a break!" a girl's voice yells next to Aladdin.

"Slight chance!" Riku yells up, not looking at the owner of the voice and thinking it belongs to Taiga.

"Slight chance? You really want me to come down there? Riku you must haven't learned yet!"

"Oh god," Riku whispers in my ear. He lets go of me and rushes up the last 300 steps like they were nothing and said, "Many pardons, Your Royal Highness."

I hide a snicker as I head up to join the three. "You must be Jasmine." I say.

"And you Lagroa, we've met." Aladdin leans into her ear and whispers something I can't hear from a hundred steps down. "Oh, it seems not..."

"Yes."

"Would you like to come into our palace, for the first time in so many years," Jasmine asks.

"Loved to." I smile, joining them at the top of the stairs. I watch in awe as the 50-foot doors are opened to reveal a palace unimaginable in my dreams. A room so high that I could just make out the ceiling. A room held up by pillars gold in color and warm to touch.

"You must not, Lagroa, remember here much," Jasmine says, watching my admire the room. I nod. "Because this is exactly what you did last time." She smiles. Riku elbows me in the chest and points toward the far end.

I stare in awe at the giant gold elephant head sitting atop the throne that bows underneath it. Leading from the entrance to the throne is a long red carpet. I watch as Aladdin sits down in it, proud of himself from moving up from street rat to king.

"Would you like to see the rest of the palace?" he asks.

"Ye-" I start but am interrupted by Riku.

"Her leg, first." _Seems like he does care, just a bit. _I add to myself.

"Oh, of course!" he says and looks over at Jasmine, _Her leg? What did you do to her now? _Her face says. "Right this way!" he says pretending like he didn't look at his wife's face. I follow in Aladdin's wake, looking left and right at many open rooms and to the infirmary. The hall itself is too tall to see the top and too long to see the end, but Aladdin keeps walking like he himself built this building.

He leads me to the end of the never ending hallway and takes a left, opens a door and says, "This fine young lady here has gotten herself a shallow blade wound. Would you mind as to bandage her up and lead her to the gardens when your done with her?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," a lady's voice yells from the back room.

"She'll be right with you, Lagroa. Don't go running off and causing mischief, I don't want that happening again. Now be a good girl," Aladdin whispers in my ear.

"But-" I'm not able to finish because I am dragged off by the nurse and Aladdin walks out of the room.

"Good afternoon," she says but stops herself at the sight of my face, but hides it again like I was a dead man walking.

"What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing, just your leg is badly cut. You must've got yourself into some trouble," she says, wrapping my leg up in bandages and not saying another word.

"Yeah, I guess..." I mumble, standing up from the seat she had offered.

"Well, like Aladdin asked me to, I'll take you to the gardens."

"Sure," I say following her out of the infirmary and through a set of confusing halls. She opens a door that leads outside and says, "Just walk out there toward the fountain and you should find them."

"Thanks," I say, walking through the door, quiet and lonely. I head straight just like she said, looking left and right at the exotic plants and flowers that surround me. I start to hear the noise of rushing water. _Ha ha! I'm not lost!_

"It took you long enough!" someone shouts.

"Got lost, did ya'?" Riku shouts.

"No!" I say joining them by the fountain with its rose petals floating on the surface and money laying on its floor.

"All better?" Aladdin asks.

"Huh?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh, better, I guess."

"That's good," Riku says, "because we're leaving soon."

"What?" Taiga yells.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you, but why leave now?"

"Guards, Heartless, The Organization, the Nobodies. Any of them a threat to her?" Riku says pointing at me.

"Yes. All of them. . ." Taiga admits.

"My point made."

"What time are we leaving?" I ask.

"In a couple of hours."

"So that means you will stay for dinner?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes," Riku says.

"I was just wondering, I've seen Heartless and I've seen two- no three- members of The Organization. . . what's a Nobody and why did Marluxia disintegrate and what's this Organization?" I ask.

Riku lets out a long breath of air. "When Heartless are created, the body and soul of those with strong hearts that have lost their hearts to darkness may become another type of creature called aNobody. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they are 'nothing', yet still exist within our worlds. And when one is defeated, like in Marluxia's case, a Nobody fades into a state of non-existence until its Heartless counterpart is destroyed with the captured heart released, recreating the original being they were splintered from."

"And now about what the Organization is," I say, folding my arms.

"Ah, yes The Organization," Taiga says putting a hand in front of Riku's face. "I think I can handle telling this one. The Organisation is a group of thirteen Nobodies," she continues in a very proper voice. "They want to become complete beings again by contoling Kingdom Hearts! They lack emotion and mortality. Their leader is Xemnas, they follow every order he says and do whatever he bids. They hae some memories of their human forms, which somewhat reminds me of you, Lagroa-"

"That's enough, Taiga!" Riku says putting his hand over her mouth. _I could be. . . a nobody? But why? If Riku and Taiga were there when I lost my memories, then wouldn't they see my Heartless skitter off?_

"Well, Aladdin and I are going to freshen up before dinner. Today we will be having something I know Lagroa will enjoy!"

"Yeah, thanks, Jasmine!" I yell as she walks back into the palace with her fingers intertwained with Aladdin's.

"Love is magical," Taiga whispers in my ear, then walks off. _Love is magical. _I think as I sit there, on the fountain with Riku, next to me, with his presence forever with my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Leave your comment in the review box below :) Reviews make writers happy and keep them motavated!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, Chapter 11! We came a long way, already 10 chapters since chapter 1. Looking back on the first chapter, it wasn't very good, but we've inproved alot since May. It seems so long ago. . . I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review because we both love to hear what you have to say and it helps us write and when we don't get reviews we slow on the writing. . . Sorry to prolong your waiting for the story and I'll stop talking and let you read on.**

* * *

><p><em>Love is magical.<em> I ponder Taiga's words as the water from the fountain falls behind Riku and I. _What is up with her?_ I wonder to myself, _Her comments are to mixed! First it seems she doesn't want us together then she says she's fine with it, She says she's shocked we broke up then she has to go all frigging cryptic message on me! And Riku, if he likes me, then why does he teases me? _I'm starting to feel some sympathy for Riku in a weird way. The girl could be infuriating!

A poke to my forehead draws me out of my mental tirade. I open my eyes then cross them to bring what was poking me into focus. Riku's finger.

"Don't think to hard," he says smirking, "You'll sprain something" I glare at him and swat his hand away.

"You say it as if you know the feeling" I snap back, my own smirk appearing

"Nope, ask Taiga though, she might," he says. Right then something careens straight into his head. He drops to the ground.

"Well now you broke something so who's worse off now!" Taiga replies, stamping her foot and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh so you admit you sprained something from an attempt at thinking?" Riku says getting up on one elbow and rubbing his head.

"Oh hohoho!" She laugh haughtily, "Keep talking Riri, you have to sleep sometime!" She chuckles darkly.

"Ummm, so what's for dinner?" I ask, trying to distract Taiga and Riku from each other.

Taiga snaps her fingers, an 'Aha!' moment. "That's why I came to get you guys! Dinner's ready!"

I jump up and ran toward the palace when Riku grabs my arm. I glare at him, I was hungry!

"Calm down Lagroa, geez!" he says. "Only a few days with Taiga and she's already rubbing off on you." Taiga throws her shoe at him. "Thanks, but it's not my style." he said tossing it over a railing and out into the desert somewhere. She glares at him, infuriated then mutters something about sleep sometime and trudges off into the palace.

"Well that went well," I say looking at Riku. He still had a hold of me and I looked down at his hand pointedly. He doesn't notice.

"Eh," he says, "about as good as it always goes I guess."

"So can we eat now" I ask impatiently. He doesn't respond, just pulls me through the abyss of a hallway, hopefully in the direction of the dining hall.

He holds on with a tight grip that never sees to cease. I try to pry my wrist out, but he just barely notices. My stomach lets out a faint growl. I stop trying to get out of his grip and try to start a conversation, "Riku, why do you act like you hate me but seem to still have feelings for me?"

"I'm not understanding," he says not looking back, probably because his face was blood shot red.

"Yes you do," I say, my own face starting to red.

"Not really."

"Yes you do know why. Everybody I think already knows this. . ."

"You really want to know?" he asks turning a corner.

_Do I? Will this lead me closer to lost memories? Or will he say something he didn't want me to know, and I'm leading him down a bad road?_

"I don't know," I decide.

"That's what I thought. Just ask whenever." I nod as he pulls me into the dining room.

"Aw! Look! They're holding hands!" one of the three shouts. Riku immediately drops my hand, his face turning back to normal, but mine still the color of an apple.

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask standing there in the doorway, frozen to the floor.

"Your favorite!" Jasmine says.

"Which is?"

"Wild boar!" Aladdin yells at the head of the table. I smile, feeling something bod its way up from hiding. _This feeling, what is it? _I sit next to Taiga and across from Riku. _Love is magical! _Taiga's voice comes back to mind before my vision fades back into black.

* * *

><p>I stumble in the blackness, trying to find my way. This has happend enough for me to know that a vision is coming, should I wait for it to show itself to me. I mentally sit and wait. After what seems to be about a minute or so later the black dissapates, opening up onto a scene of white. I look around and spot flowers along with thousands of people. There are actually more colors than white, but it was the most prominent color. I then spot Riku, quite handsome in Arabian formal wear. He is holding hands with someone and I follow the hand up an arm to a face. I am unsurprised to see myself. I have my hair pulled up in a simple bun. I wear dress pants, I figure even then they couldn't talk me into wearing a skirt or dress, and a plain white shirt. Beside me is Taiga.<p>

Her hair is done up in some complicated style. It looks nice, but I think it looks like it would take too much work. She wears a strapless purple dress. Well a wrap that is wrapped to look like a dress. I look in front of us and see Aladdin in a white suit looking outfit. He wears a White Turban, as does Abu who stands next to him. A priest stands back behind him. _This must be their wedding_, I think to myself.

A loud shuffling is heard as everyone turns to look down the long aisle. I see Jasmine, her hair hanging beautifully under a veil in a white dress that touches the ground beneath her. I notice her father beside her, their arms linked, as he walks her down the aisle.

I watch with everyone else in the crowd as they make their way up the aisle. As she reaches Aladdin she embraces her father, tears in both their eyes. They let go of each other and she walks to her spot beside Aladdin. The priest begins his speech and they say their vows and say 'I do' as they kiss. The crowd cheers for them as they pull back and smile at each other.

"Love is magical," I hear and turn toward the voice. It was me. Riku looks to me and smiles kindly.

"Yes, it is, just like you," I smile back as he leans down and kisses me. I see Taiga glance over to smile slightly at us and nod, then turn back to the newlyweds.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" a voice asks.<p>

"Yeah, she is. Just a vision," Riku says, holding me in his arms. "Always at bad times?" he whispers in my ear. That sentence brings me back to the present.

"Are you al right?" a servent asks. Riku waves her away, saying, "She's alright, just a slight faint."

The servent backs off and heads into the kitchen, surely going to tell everyone else that the new girl who got cut on her leg, just fainted. "Are you sure you're all right?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes. . ." I say, thinking of what I saw._ I just remembered Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding? It was so beautiful! Riku. . . Riku looked happy, for once._

"What did you see?" Tagia's voice asks from the other end of the table. That's when I realize that Riku is holding me in his arms on the floor, I blush. I say, "A wedding. Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding."

I see a smile form on Aladdin's face. I try to push myself back into my chair, but end up getting helpede up by Riku. "Good to hear!" Tagia says.

"Back to the orgianal reason we're here!" Aladdin says. "Let's eat this wild boar!"

I pick up my fork and knife, as servents come out of the kitchen with plates balanced in both of their hands, carrying vegetables, meat, and soup. A servent sets a bowl of soup in front of me and a drumstick of boar. I take a bite and my mouth fills with delishishness. I finish the dinner and take a sip of the water next to me, my plate and bowl is swept away by a servent.

The others, one by one, are done, all of their plates swept away too. We all stand, ready for departing. "Come visit us again, Lagroa!" Jasmine happily says.

"Any time!" I say.

"Once all of this stops," Riku adds.

"Then we will be glad to join you both again, for some relaxation!" Taiga says. Riku opens a Dark Corrider. "Have a good time in the next world!" Aladdin yells as Riku pulls me close to him, stepping through the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Taiga here! I am doing the author's note this time to let you all know I care too! This chapter was mine, and took me forever to write. I have had writers block on this and Katie and I have been throwing ideas back and forth at lunch for WEEKS! We need some reviews, darlings! Come on people! And make sure to check out our other stories if you haven't already! Katie is working on her story she is writing on her own (I'm only doing a bit of beta reading on a couple of chapters)titled Mixed Princess of an Elf and my 5 other stories; Together, Blossoming Love, Surprise Sparring, Laughing All the Way, and Recognize. See you all at the end! Also people, Katie rewrote chapter one if you haven't noticed yet.**

* * *

><p>We walk through the dark corridor, toward a dim light. As we cross through it I feel airborne for a second then I'm falling. I hear a thud below me and then feel myself hit something soft. I look down and see Riku beneath me. His hands go around me, hands on my lower back. I look behind me then back at him. He looks up at me, smiling slightly. I hear his breath catch and he starts to lean toward me. I lean down.<p>

"You two seem like you'll be oblivious for a while so you should know that I AM IN A TREE!" I hear Taiga yell. I look up in the direction of the yell and see her about fifteen feet above us, glaring down.

Riku blinks and looks up, focuses on her and starts laughing. He slides me off of him onto the ground as he continues to laugh. Taiga lobs her remaining shoe at him and it smacks him directly in the face, leaving a large footprint on his forehead. Now Taiga and I start laughing. As she laughs I hear a cracking sound and she hits the ground with a loud oomph.

Riku tries to hold back his laughter, barely succeeding. "Let's get going," he says instead. Taiga stands and brushes herself off and turns. Riku grabs my hand and we follow after her. I hear a pounding noise and stop.

"What's that?" I ask. Just as it escapes my mouth a mob breaks through the trees. A bunch of boys with clubs and knives run at us, yelling and I am sucked into blackness

* * *

><p>As the black clears from my vision the first thing I see is Riku and myself. I had my head on his shoulder and he was stroking my hair. I was surprised at myself for letting him do that. I had never liked physical contact. <em>I guess we really were close… <em>I think as I turn.

The next thing I notice is Taiga. She was surrounded by a mob of chattering children. They clamored around her talking loudly. She was scowling, big surprise there, but as I watched her face softened into a gentle smile, surprising me. She leaned down to talk to the children and gave them each a hug. _Wow,_ I think, _never would have expected her to like children. _

"TINKERBELL!" I hear Riku yell. As I look over at him I hear a tinkling of bells. I see a small golden glow flying away from Riku, who's hair was tied in knots and pigtails and braids. I struggle not to laugh and fail.

I see the younger me get up and wander from the cot they had been dozing on and groggily walk toward a table. I follow her toward the table and watch as she picks up a spoon, grimaces, and puts it back. I lean over to see why she had put it back and find it to have small pieces of fuzz on it. I walked away from it again.

While me and the younger me had been looking at the fuzzy spoon the glow had flown toward Taiga's shoulder. Taiga was snickering and she put her finger out.

"Nice one Tink!" She snickered as the glow reached out and touched her finger. I walked closer and saw that the glow was actually a small fairy, who looked a lot like Taiga! Same eyes, same high cheekbones, same curves, pouty lips, and short stature. _How the hell did Taiga get a fairy for a sister_' I wonder.

I dismiss it though deciding it to be impossible, but still not convinced. I would have to question her later. Suddenly a boy slid through a hole in the wall. He hit the younger me straight on both of us falling to the ground. I was sucked out of the vision.

* * *

><p>When I come back to reality, I notice my world is just like that of the vision. The walls that of a hollowed out tree and rugs thrown on the ground, treasure scattered everywhere. It was like we are in a tree house of ten year olds.<p>

"Riku? What world is this?" I ask, him smiling at something a little boy dressed in a fox costume said.

"Oh, that's right. Neverland, I think. I'm never quiet positive about what world I'm in... "

"OK, thanks." I realize then, that my head is leaning against his shoulder so I recoil quickly, not realizing anything was happening between us. _Maybe there is still something between us, and he pisses me off just to tease me. _

I look over at Taiga, who was engrossed in storytelling to the little boys, all of whom were dressed in animal costumes. The tinkling bell sounds comes back and I look at Riku, who was swatting his hands above his head, a glowing form flies above his head, tugging at his hair and pulling it up in knots. Taiga's laughing comes from the other side of the room, "TINKERBELL!" Riku yells.

"Nice one Tink, it gets him every time we're here!" Taiga says, holding her hand up to high five the fairy.

I try my best to hold back laughter, but fail and the little boys, start laughing as well. Suddenly one of the boys in a raccoon costume sees me and yells, "Lagroa! She's back!"

"Lagroa!" all of the boys yell suddenly running to Riku and me sitting on the big bed. "Tell us a story!" a boy in the rabbit costume yells, grabbing onto my jeans.

I look over at Riku, whose smiling, he shrugs. "Umm... I don;t really know a story to tell..."

Taiga looks at me and mouths the words, _Make one up about something you've done._

"It was a dark, stormy, winter night, and I was out in it, looking for someone. Someone who had left me sad for years and I had watched him leave me alone for that much time. I had fallen into the knee deep snow, trying desperately to get up. My thoughts had started the trail of 'What if's' but my heart was still thinking of him, trying to take a grip on the last good memory that I had with him."

I stop for a moment and look around at the eyes of now eight children. The six little ones in animal skins and Riku and Taiga. They seem to have been enjoying my make believe story of love.

I continue, "It was of before he left to save the worlds from darkness, he was sad to leave but he left me with painful words. He said the most meaningful words, too, they were the words that he said in the most worst of circumstances. He said, 'I love you,' and left me standing in the rain, running into the darkness. I was thinking this through and saying to myself, 'You should have followed him! He was running, you could of caught him!' and things along that line of works.

"The snow fell harder and harder, it came to my thighs and still I continued through the snow. Exhausted as anyone would be, I kept walking, I stumbled again, this time not able to regain my footing. A figure emerged from the distance. The form was barely visible in the blinding snow, it was a figure of a tall man. He seemed familiar in many ways.

"He stared at me with shining eyes and a lantern in his hands. His hand reaches out to my frost bitten one. It grasps my fingers and sends a warmth throughout my whole being. 'I missed you,' was all he said before he lifted me away." I end the story, the kids all staring at me with big beady eyes.

"That was...beautiful!" Taiga exclaims, jumping to her feet. I smile, proud of my made up story. The kids are speechless.

"That was awesome!" the one in the skunk costume yells. "Peter will love it when he gets back!"

"Peter? There's another one?" I ask, looking at Riku.

"Yeah. He's about are age, but people here, well they never grow up," Riku informs me.

"He'll be back any minute!" one of the kids yell. I stand and walk over to the table, examining the silver that sat there. They all seem to have moldy found on them.

I walk around adsorbed in the making of this underground hollowed out tree. It was magnificently shaped, items covering all of the walls. "I'm back!" a voice yells coming from a hole in the tree. A hole that was right in front of me.

Thumping noises come from it, like someone was hitting the sides of the wall, repetitively. I did not realize in time to move out of the line of fire. The line of fire of a fifteen year old boy in green from hitting me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make us upload faster so come on! Review my new story, Recognize too! Thanks people we love you all!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here it is! Don't forget to coment, it makes us upload faster, so go do it! Haha :) See you all in chapter 14**

* * *

><p>After I had gotten back to my feet after being knocked to the ground, explanations and introductions had been said, everyone had decided to go to the Indian camp, everyone, but Taiga and I. We were both tired and didn't feel like running around fires or whatever it is they were going to be doing. So everyone else had left and only Taiga and I were left at the base.<p>

I took this time to study her. She was quite beautiful. Her pale blue eyes sparkling. As I looked at them I noticed how unusual they were. A pale blue that gave me the chills. The pattern in them was just as unsettling. Crescents that were almost white circled her pupil.

As she titled her head her hair shone, there were so many different colors and shadings. The tones ranging from a dark brown to a white blonde. She was short, and her body was curvy and full yet she stayed petite, her wrists and neck thin. She looked weak, but if you looked closely you could see that she had muscles that subtlety showed. She had a gentle looking face, but I knew that it could turn into a mask of rage. She was graceful and usually quiet though she could be loud just as easily.

"Hey Taiga?" I say, still looking at her. She was supposed to be my best friend, but I knew nothing about her.

"Hmmm..? Whats on your mind Lagroa?" she looks over at me, a slight dent between her brows.

"I was just thinking that you and Tinkerbell seemed really close," I say. "Is there a story to that?"

She laughs, it was a musical laugh just like a child's. "Well she's a part of me," Taiga says, smiling slightly.

"What does that mean?" I ask her confused. She continues to look up at the the ceiling, as if to see the stars that lay above it, a peaceful look on her face.

"Well a fairy is born from a baby's first laugh. It bounds from the baby's throat and out across the sea to Neverland," she says. "Sometimes part of the laugh breaks off, usually when that happens it just turns into nothing. In my case, however, my father had been sleeping as I laughed for the first time and I had woke him up. Well he stormed into the nursery while I was still laughing and he-" she stops and puts both her hands around her throat. I stare in horror.

"So while part of the laugh got out the rest broke off inside of me. When part of a laugh breaks off the fairy the laugh turns into may have a defect. In Tink's case she can't talk. She makes the sound of tinkling bells whenever she talks. She thinks she is talking like you and I do, but she isn't so when people don't understand what she is saying she can get frustrated!" Taiga laughs.

"Well why do you understand her?" I ask confused.

"Because the rest of her is inside me." Taiga says, "She can understand what we say, but the only people who know what she says are Peter and myself. I don't know how Peter does though.

"Anyway the other part of the laugh was absorbed into me, and gave me some fairy like abilities," she winks, "I can levitate a bit and I always have a faint glow around me that changes a bit depending on my mood.

"I lived with my mom, dad, and sister for a long time. My dad was abusive and had choked me many times after that first one. That's why my voice is deep. After he died my mom and sister and I struggled. I ran away about 4 years ago to make things easier on mom, so that she would only have one other person to take care of. A few months after I left I met a girl with blue hair. She took care of me for a few weeks then gave me my keyblade, she did the ceremony and when she finished she just suddenly disappeared.

"I met Axel by chance one day about a month later, almost attacked him! He was so damn lucky he was hot. I traveled with him for a while after that and we...got to know each other I suppose you could say," she gave me a naughty smile. "I met you and Riku about 7 months after that. Axel had been called in on someone Organization business at Castle Oblivion and I've been waiting for him to come back ever since." She smiles.

I remember seeing Axel when they had first taken me to that apartment. Marluxia had shown up and caught him and Axel had said he had a reason for helping me. But now Marluxia is dead and I haven't heard from the others in a long time. Was Taiga the reason? Did he really risk the trust of the organization just so she would have me, her best friend? Why had he not come to see her yet? I think of mentioning my seeing him, but decide against it, he probably had a good reason. They seemed to be very in love so he must have one.

"Love is magical," I hear myself say. Taiga looks over to me and smiles, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," she says, looking back up at the ceiling, "Yes it is."

A long silence envelopes us, I stare at my hands, wondering what will happen next. "I'm sorry for forgetting..." I mumble more to myself than an apology to Taiga.

"Is all of our faults. We let you slip away," Taiga explains staring at the ceiling again.

"What does that mean? How did you guys let me slip away?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you, Riku said that we were suppose to let you figure out what happened. He means were suppose to keep secrets from you, years worth of secrets. They'll come pouring down on you one day and you will realize what happened to you. That's all he gave me the leverage to say."

"All I remember is a clip, from a battle, I think. It was dark and Riku had his arm stretched out to me. His Keyblade in his right hand and his left hand out to me. I was rapidly being covered in darkness, it was wrapping its way around my feet. He screamed my name and that's all I remember."

"How long have you known this?" Taiga asks, staring into my brown eyes.

"Since I was back in the real world, before all of the visions started happening, it was how I knew my name. But it just slowly comes back to me, the rest of the memories. Most of them have to do with something or someone that I'm near. I remember using Oblivion and the battle between all of those Heartless in Olympus Coliseum, seeing you use Naturia, Riku singing, Aladdin's wedding, and Tinkerbell putting Riku's hair up in knots."

"That's it?"

She says it like I should have had more than just that handful of visions, but that's it. I nod and stand, wanting to get out of the musty air that was surrounding the hidden area, and out to the fresh air. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Outside, I want to see the stars and some fresh air."

"Do you mind if I come with?"

"No, not at all. I would be glad if you joined me." Taiga smiles and sets her hands on the bed, like she was about to launch herself off, which she was. She brings her feet up and pushes her hands off the bed, doing a complete front flip and landing on the floor. "Nice."

"Thanks." I follow her up a small flight of stairs that lead out of the base. We emerge from a hidden hole somewhere in the rooting of the big tree we had fallen out of earlier. It was dark, but not dark enough that we were not able to see.

"How long do you think the others will be?" I ask, lying down on the ground, staring at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"They are guys, they could basically live there!" Taiga erupts with laughter. "Riku's probably flirting with Tiger Lily!"

"Who is Tiger Lily?" I ask.

"She is the princess of the Piccidilly Tribe. Last time we were here, she showed some affection for him."

"Oh..."

"No need to get worried," Taiga says through laughter. "He doesn't like her in return. He likes someone else." I don't reply, hoping she couldn't see the red playing at the edges of my cheeks.

I return my gaze back to the sky, looking at the shining half moon. It seems way more peaceful than the events that are happening around it. The stars seem to still be in different orders here, too. "Did you know that every star up there," Taiga says, indicating the sky, "is a different world? Well that's what they say."

"I didn't know that."

"They're also brightest before they fall... I learned that from the girl who gave me my Keyblade..." Taiga says, trailing off into her thoughts.

I decide to drop the subject and continue to stare at the stars, wondering which ones were the ones we had already been to. "What was that?" Taiga whispers over to me.

"I didn't hear-" I stop myself because at that moment I did hear something, a faint rustling noise, it was coming from the treeline that surrounded the big tree.

Taiga stands and immediately summons Naturia, I follow what she was doing and summon Oblivion. She readys herself, already in a battle position. A Heartless bounds out of the trees, she pounds on it without hesitation. I ready myself also, I sense an upcoming attack from around us. _This is gonna be a fun night! _I think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fight scene! Read and review please. Sorry for the wait I kinda forgot to post it... But here it is!**

* * *

><p>More Heartless burst through the cover the forest provides them. Taiga mercilessly slashes at them. I help as best I can, but any experience I had in the past with this was lost.<p>

"Lagroa, on your right!" Taiga yells. Her face and body are slick with sweat. I twist to my right, swinging Oblivion in an arc over my head and strike a Shadow. It disappears as Taiga sprints over to stand beside me, destroying Heartless on her way.

"Well there goes stargazing," she says, her eyes sparkling, "But this is a hell of a lot more fun!" she yells, charging a Large Body. She twists around to its back and swung Naturia. It goes flying forward, but lands on its feet nonetheless It waddles around to face Taiga. She charges, so does the Heartless. I open my mouth to scream at her to veer left! Too late.

I hear the sickening thud, flesh against metal, see Taiga flying through the air, her eyes drifting shut as she coughs out what could only be blood. Her eyes are shut completely now, she must be unconscious. She is falling, falling, falling. My shock starts to wear off. I have to catch her! I feel my body lurch toward her, reaching out!

A flash of red, and suddenly it stops. No longer is she falling, but being held intimately in a pair of black clad arms. I follow the arm, to a shoulder, also covered in black. My eyes go to the tanned face, meet the green eyes.

"Axel," I whisper. He glances up at me only long enough to register my face, before looking back to Taiga. He lays her down so, so gently, as though she was as fragile as a baby bird. He moves his hands around her body. Not pevertedly, just trying to find any wounds. His hand moves to her stomach, and his face goes strained. He begins to mumble something, a glow surrounds his hand. A minute passes, then two, before he stops and removes his hand.

"She should be fine now," he exhales quietly, more to himself than to me. He reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair, gazing at her. He leans down, placing a small kiss on her lips. He put his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. He stays like that for another minute or so, until her eyelids flutter slightly.

Axel places another kiss to her lips, lingering a bit longer this time, then stands quickly. I open my mouth to say something, but he beats me to it.

"Don't tell her," he says quietly, voice hoarse with strain. I nod and he takes off into the trees. As I lean down next to her, eyes unfocused, hers open.

"Oh," she says looking at me. A mix of surprise and disappointment flashes in her eyes before being quickly buried. "I'm...tired," she says, voice almost inaudible. I nod slowly and help her to stand. She wobbles for a second, then grimaces, rights herself, and nods. I nod back and walk in front of her.

After a few steps I glance over my shoulder, she is looking out at the trees, and as I watch a single tear rolls down her cheek. She reaches up and touches her fingers to her lips lightly.

"Axel," she whispers, "I thought you had saved me again..." she sobs quietly, just once, then wipes her eyes and turns, I turn back around, pretending I hadn't seen her tears and we walk silently back to the base.

We arrive back at the base through the slide that was hidden behind some old roots of the hollow tree. I go down first, hitting the walls of the slide on my way down, nearly tumbling down all the while. I ready my feet down for landing, hoping to catch myself before I fall face first.

The tunnel ahead of me starts to get brighter and I see Riku's face. My feet make their way under me, landing on my feet but in Riku's arms. I blush, stammering over my words, trying to explain. Riku's smiling as he sets me on my feet.

Taiga comes down, yelling with joy. She does a complete flip as she jumps off the slide, landing in front of Peter. "I think we all should enjoy some sleep!" Peter says, "Maybe in the morning we could go exploring."

The boys let out long, drawn out yawns. All of them run to the bed, jump on it, and pull the covers over themselves. Peter smiles at us and flies to the bed, laying down in the middle of the seven children. Taiga follows suit and lays down next to the child wearing the skunk costume. "I like to sleep on the end..." I mutter out of nowhere.

"OK then, you can sleep on the end," Riku whispers over to me, he walks to the bed, sitting down at the end with the twin foxes, slips his shoes off and lays his head back. I walk slowly to the king size bed, feeling my eyes start to fall.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, self-conscious of Riku behind me, watching everything I do. I put the tip of my right foot to the heel of my left foot and slide the shoe off, I do the same with my other shoe. Riku's back is to me, but he is not asleep from what I can tell. The others are sound asleep, their snoring rhythmical.

I lay my head against the long pillow that stretches from Taiga's end to mine. I pull the covers over my body, but I am not cold. I push the blanket away from me, warm from the hollowness of the tree. My eyes fall, slowly and then completely. Sleep consumes me fully.

* * *

><p>I enter a fussy world, the ends of my vision is cloudy, it's dark, too. <em>Another dream, <em>I conclude. My eyes start to become accustomed to the low light, trees come into view. I hear rushing water and birds singing. _There must be a waterfall nearby... _

My feet start moving, toward the sound of the water. I walk through the trees, the branches catching my clothes like they were trying to pull me back. I come to a clearing, one that ends in a cliff. The breeze tries to pull me back into the woods, whispering in my ear to turn around.

I head closer to the edge of the cliff, closer to the water. The sound gets louder as I get closer and I could no longer hear the birds. The view was amazing, I could see the rest of the island, in the water was a pirate ship, it seems so small from the height I was standing at.

_What would happen if I fall? _I ask myself. I wriggle my toes in the sand. I take another step closer to the edge, the wind still trying to pull me back. I push off the ground and spread my arms out, letting the wind take a hold of me, gravity pulling me toward the water.

I hear something other than the whistling noise of the wind. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye, was that silver hair?

* * *

><p>I jump awake, remembering it was just a dream. I look around without getting out of the bed, it was still dark, but there was a small glow coming from a hole in the wall, probably where Tinkerbell sleeps. I feel an arm around my waist, it wasn't mine.<p>

I follow the arm up to find its owner. _Riku! _I try to move his hand away, but it was of no use. His hand was limp with sleep, that means he moved it there involuntarily. _Move your hand, Riku! _I yell to myself.

I stare at Riku's face, for a moment and then his eyes flutter open. They slowly open, but when he realized that he was holding me, he swiftly pulls his arm back, causing me to slip backwards off the bed. "Shit!" I say automatically.

I land with a _Thunp! _on the ground, more than likely waking everybody else up. Peter jumps out of the bed, flying five feet above the bed, knife drawn. His muscles relax when he realizes I fell off the bed. The Lost Boys rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"What happened?" one of them asks.

"Lagroa fell of the bed!" one of the twin foxes yell, laughing. Everybody joins in the laughter, even me. Peter streaches his arms, still in the air. "Let's go outside and teach this blockhead how to fly!" Peter yells, waking Tinkerbell. She flies over to us, making bell noises as she does.

"Alright Tink! Next time I won't be so loud!" Peter says, making us laugh even harder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is chapter 15. Wait! This _is _15 right? Haha ok well I'm too tired to make a long note so review and enjoy. Or is it enjoy and review? Happy Thanksgiving and we'll try to post the next chapter quicker.**

* * *

><p>The twelve of us go outside for my flying lesson. I bring up the rear of the line. Riku walks in front of me, Taiga in front of him. Tink is perched on Taiga's shoulder, chattering. Taiga nods and smiles, but there is some amount of sadness evident in her eyes.<p>

Riku looks over his shoulder at me. His eyebrows raise at me and jerks his head toward Taiga in a silent question. I shake my head and mouth later to him. He gives me a puzzled look, but nods and turns his head forward again.

We reach the edge of the forest and Peter turns to look at me.

" 'Kay so first thing we need is Tink," he says looking at Tink who is still on Taiga's shoulder. Tink flies over to me and goes in circles above my head. Her circles cause golden, sparkling dust to cover my body. I sneeze, and give her a look. She stops, stumbles in the air, and starts to fall before righting herself and flying back to Taiga's shoulder.

"Now," Peter says, "you need to think-"

"Of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings!" Taiga interrupts, randomly breaking into song, "Think of all the joy you'll-" she stops when Tink flies in front of her face, jingling away. All of us look at her and then start laughing.

I hear another laugh, deep and obviously masculine. I don't see anyone, but I know who it is. No one else seems to notice it, except Taiga of course. She jerks her head in the direction of the sound. She narrows her eyes then sighs and shakes her head.

"And on that awkward note," she says, face red, "enjoy your lesson, Lagroa." She walks back to the tree house with as much dignity as she can manage.

I try and change the subject once everyone begins to calm down. "So, think of happy things?" I ask Peter. He nods, still chuckling. I take a deep breath and try to find happy things that have happened. I think of Riku and Taiga arguing, of getting memories back, of anything that could be considered happy.

I open my eyes and see everyone watching me. I haven't moved an inch. I take another breath and try again. Happy, happy, happy, I think to myself.

I open my eyes, but find the same sight as the last time. "It's no use, you guys. With no memories I'm hopeless, not one happy thing I remember."

"Well we all knew you sucked at flying, anyway!" Riku says hitting me on the back, hard. A little too hard at that because I was sent forward and into a tree. The laughing resumes at my fallout. Even I join in.

"Well if you all believe you can fly, let's see it!" I exclaim at them.

"Well sure, I can. Just watch!" the playful voice of Peter rings out. I watch him from my point leaning against the tree as he floats into the air. He leaves bits of sparkling dust, twirling in the same pattern as he. The Lost Boys join him in the twirling dust around him.

"Just you watch, Lagroa! I can fly higher than him!" Riku's voice challenges Peter.

"You sure about that?" one of the Lost Boys asks from the air.

"Sure as ever," Riku retaliates. Then, Riku is in the air about 30 feet above them all. "Told you!"

I laugh at their childish nature as they all continue to have a competition on who can get the highest in the air. I'm still leaning against the tree when I hear a faint rustling of the leaves behind me, I dismiss it, but I wish I hadn't.

I'm pulled out of my laughing when somebody ties a blindfold around my eyes and a gag in my mouth. Just as the gag was nearing my mouth I yell, "Riku! Help!" Their laughing stops and I'm stuffed into a burlap sack kicking as if my life depends on it, which it probably does. Somewhere in all that mess they manage to get a rope tied around my wrists, making me unable to summon Oblivion.

I'm kicking the bag rapidly, hoping on everything that I will hit someone or rip the bag, whichever one came first. My energy depletes quickly because of my lack of food in the last couple of days. _When was my last meal? _I ask myself. _Oh yeah, two days or so ago at the palace in Agrabah._

I stop kicking all together as I am thrown onto a boat as it moves from side to side with the tide. _Did I ever tell myself how much I hate people? _I think. From my confinements I hear someone shouting, "Leave her alone!" _It must be Peter, because it doesn't sound like Riku._

"Hook! Let her go!"

"Never!" a voice near me yells. This all triggers a memory, a vision that I will always remember.

* * *

><p>"Hook! Let her go!" the familiar voice of Peter rings through my mind. <em>I am in a vision. <em>I think clearly to myself. The world is fussy and I can just make out the pirate boat that is all around me, the ship I saw from my dream. I see the younger me, the one filled with all my memories, there, tied up, gaged and blindfolded. There is a Dark Corridor looming behind Hook and me, I keep shaking my head, trying to get a message out to them, but it's no good.

The ship is big and there are three masts that stretch up to the sky, the sails are tied back and everywhere I look there is a pirate hanging onto the shrouds, as if they are waiting for the next move. Over half of them have knives drawn. "Never, Pan! You move and she leaves with me!" Hook yells back.

"Lagroa!" Riku's voice shouts cutting through me like one of the knives. I can't tell if it's real or not real because, all of this, seems like the predicament my body is in right now.

Heartless are starting to show up but yet, none of them attack. "Why are you doing this, Hook?" Taiga's voice rings out.

"Why should I tell you of the plan?"

"Because- because-" This is where he has her stuck, unable to say something. "Because she's not a Princess of Heart!"

Hook's hold on me slips and that's when someone, most likely Riku, grabs me from Hook's clutches. _Princess of Heart? _I ask myself, another thing they have been holding back on me, another secret I have been left out of. Riku unties me, takes the gag and blindfold off and drops me into the open air, where I quickly fly.

I make it seem so easy when I remember things but yet I can't remember anything worth happiness. Hook has gotten off his shock just as the group is flying away from his ship. "What do you mean she's-" Hook yells after us. "Shoot them down! Shoot them out of the sky now!"

* * *

><p>I'm breathing heavily in the confines of the burlap sack, trying to process what I just witnessed. I continue kicking the bag as hard as I can. There's shouting outside the bag but my ears seemed to have blocked everything from my mind. I'm kicking like a wild woman now, barely thinking of what I am doing.<p>

Someone opens the sack and I kick the person in the face, surely leaving a mark. "Lagroa! Stop!" Peter shouts. I holt my attack on him as he pulls me out of the bag, unties, takes the gag and blindfold off me and just stares at me. My eyes slowly adjust to the light, I see that they brought me back to the hideout. Everyone is here, that is except for the Lost Boys, Riku is leaning against the tree bark and staring off into space, Taiga is talking to herself, saying words that I can't quiet catch, and PEter is staring at me, a foot mark on his face from where I kicked him.

My mind is rushing a mile a minute but I choke out one question, "What's a Princess of Heart?"

"Oh god," Riku says.

"What? Is it something bad?" I ask despretely.

Taiga puts a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder and says, "She would've found out sooner or later, Riku."

"Peter? Can you leave us to discuss this?" Taiga asks. Peter leaves the tree without another word.

"What's a Princess of Heart?" I ask again more loudly.

"Be quiet! We finally got you out of their reaches and you go and blow our cover!" someone snarls at me.

"Sorry. Wait, whose _they_?"

"The people who control the Heartless," Riku explains.

"Who is that?"

"Um, a long list of people," Riku explains. "Like Ursula, Jafar, the Evil Queen that posioned Snow White, Hades-"

"Oh, you go through the list too slow! I'll do it!" Taiga says moving in front of Riku. "Ursule, Jafar, Evil Queen, Hades, Hook, Maleficent! And that's just the people we _know_! There could be lots more!"

"Oh, go calm down in a corner." Riku waves the babbling Taiga back to her seat.

After a while of silence I ask again, "What's a Princess of Heart and what does it have to do with me?" I add the last part, hoping for more information on what's happening.

"Riku explain to her," Taiga offers.

"A Princess of Heart is a maiden pure of heart. There was _originally _there were seven of them: Kairi, Belle, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Aurora. Long story short, Sora saved them all from being used for Kingdom Hearts. He turned into a Heartless, yeah blah, blah, blah. Taiga came along, beaten, worthless, and glowing. _They _were following her, something about her hearing them say she had a 'pure' heart. She heard this from Axel.

"She took his advice and ran! Ran for all that she was worth and found you and me. She told us her story, we believed her and that is how she came to be in your life. And that is probably one of the key things in how you lost your memory. Happy now?"

"Yeah... I guess," I reply.

A long silence returns and Taiga suggests, "Let's all get some sleep, it has been a long day."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here is chapter 16! Enjoy and thank you SoraIsMyHomeboy for explaining to me why Ariel and Mulan aren't Princesses of Heart. Also you all should go read her stories like the Falling Stars trilogy and Living and Dying! (those are my two favorite stories of her's) :D**

* * *

><p>I follow Taiga's suggestion. While she and Riku go to get Peter and the others, I walk over to the bed, not tired at all. I take the rare moment of solitude and make use of it. I look down at my clothes. It's been at least a week since all this started. I count back as well as I can and realize that it really has only been around a week.<p>

"It seems like so much longer," I say to myself quietly. "So much has happened." Then with an understandable amount of disgust I realize what this means. I hadn't bathed in over a week. I feel my hair. It's greasy and disgusting, as are my clothes. I quickly run outside. I look around for Taiga. I spot her with the twins, and rush over to her quickly.

"We have a bit of a problem," I whisper to her urgently. Her eyes dart around quickly. "Not that kind of problem." Her eyes cloud with confusion, and I roll my eyes. "Send them away first," I say in exasperation.

She nods and shoos the two boys away toward the hideout. She turns to me.

"What's up?" she asks me leaning back against a tree, blowing her hair out of her face.

"I haven't bathed or changed clothes in over a week!" I whisper harshly.

She wrinkles her nose. "Grody Lagroa," she says, then she feels a piece of my hair. "Oh god is that what mine feels like!" she yells, patting her head. "I know where a place is come on. Now!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me forward. We run for about two minutes before we burst through a wall of leaves to a small cavern. It has many pools of water, and little bars of soap every few feet.

I look at her questioningly. "I always leave some soap after I bathe somewhere just in case I have to come back," she explains. "You can go here, and I'll go there," she says gesturing first to the pool directly in front of us then to one beside it. They are separated by a small incline of rock, easy to climb over.

We go to our separate pools and after about ten minutes I'm finished with my wash. I start to climb out, then realize I have nothing to cover up with.

"Taiga? Did you by chance bring any towels?" I ask her. She swims over to the rock and pops her head over.

"No, but I have some clothes stashed here, one second," she says. Her head disappears and after a few seconds I hear a small splash as she hops out of the water. I hear her foot steps approaching, and quickly turn around, using the water as a cover. I hear her snicker at my modesty. I wait in the same position for a while when I hear her come back. "Here you go," she says cheerfully. I hesitate over the thought of turning around.

She sighs, "I know how you are Lagroa, I have clothes on." I turn, still staying under the dark water.

"Thank God for small miracles," I mutter, and she laughs. Still smiling she turns around so that I can put on the clean clothes. "'Kay," I tell her, and she leads me back to the hideout. We go down the slide and see Riku pacing. When he hears us he turns and glares. His mouth opens, but Taiga explains before he can yell. He still looks peeved, but he nods and we get ready for bed.

We settle in the same position from last night, and everyone is fast asleep as their heads hit the pillows. Except for Riku and me. Neither of us will get much sleep tonight either._ Well I might as well take advantage of this, I think._

I turn to face him, and find his face but a hairs length away. I surge back in surprise and nearly fall off the bed again! He catches me around the waist, giving me a moment of déjà vu. I look pointedly at his hand. He takes the hint and removes it, and I immediately miss the warmth, not that I would ever tell him. _Why had I turned again? Oh yeah!_

"It was whispered about for a while," he begins, hesitantly, "that an eighth Princess of Heart had appeared. Hook and the others searched everywhere for her. They suspected Mulan, or Ariel, but that idea was quickly squashed."

"What do you mean?" I ask, interrupting him. "Why couldn't they be the new Princess of Heart?"

"Well, a Princess of Heart has to have one thing," he says. "They have to be a princess of sort, but Alice is an exception, she isn't really a princess but she does have a pure heart. Mulan isn't because technically speaking she's not really a princess. Her bloodline holds no royalty and she doesn't even marry a prince. Ariel probably isn't becuase she's not pure of heart, too stubborn and obnoxious.

"For a while everything was calm and nothing happened that was exciting. Then Radiant Garden was attacked. You, Axel, Taiga, and I escaped to Neverland. We were trying to figure out why they would attack when Axel let it slip that the Organization had suspected that the new princess was with me.

"Well, obviously the only to people traveling with me who could possibly be princesses were you," he says pointing to me, "and her," he points to Taiga's sleeping form. "Well between the two of you they decided you were the most likely to have a pure heart.

"When they first tried to capture y-" He stops and gives me a questioning look, "How did you-"

"Vision," I answer before he can finish his question. He nods and continues.

"Well you know what happened then. When Taiga revealed that you weren't a Princess of Heart, he was shocked. We managed to get you, but we were worried that Taiga had given them the upper hand in discovering the new princess, but it only set them back.

"She never really told us that she was the one they were after, we guessed. Thinking back it's obvious that they didn't even know she was who they were after, which offended her greatly. She went on a rampage about how she didn't understand why people would automatically assume she wasn't pure hearted." He stops, leaving me to ask another question that is on my mind.

"My memory, how did I lose it?"

He hesitates at that question too. I wait for him to answer. Both of us still have our eyes on the ceiling. I feel, more than see him turn toward me. I hesitate before turning to look at him, my stomach in knots. My body knowing that something important is about to come from his mouth.

"I can't tell you," He whispers in my ear. "This is the most I can do."

He closes his eyes, and I expect him to turn around. He doesn't. His lips touch mine, soft, warm, and so, so gentle. I would have thought I would freeze, but instead I feel my eyes flutter closed and feel my mouth move as I kiss him back.

He sighs and then, without looking me in the eyes, turns his body away from me, and falls asleep.

_He just kissed me. Wait! What just happened? _I move my fingers to my lips just as Taiga had done. I understand why she had done so now. I can feel his lips still. I know I should be livid about the fact that they are all lying to me, that Riku and I didn't break up, that me getting sucked into the darkness broke us up, that just as the trees hide the stars, they hid my past.

* * *

><p>I awake, surprised that I had fallen asleep. Riku and Taiga are still asleep, I take this chance to go outside, hoping to see the stars, hoping they are not covered by trees. My feet make their way out of the hollow tree and into the woods. I make my way farther into the trees.<p>

The trees themselves are attacking like they did in my dream, trying to pull me back. Trying to keep me away from the stars. Trying to keep me away from all the other worlds out there._ "Every star up there is another world…"_ somebody's voice rings out in my mind.

I take a step out of the trees, and fell sand envelope my feet. I take another step forward and a cliff comes into view. It's about three feet in front of me and drops into the ocean below. The wind is trying to pull me back and I'm fighting it's confining grip, trying to step closer to the edge.

Farther out in the ocean I see the pirate ship, small and innocent looking. I take another step forward, suddenly at the edge. Without any rational thought, I jump, my arms wide spread and I scour my mind for something happy.

An image reveals itself. I see Riku. I remember finding him again, him holding me in Agrabah, when I had woken up with his arm around me, him kissing me, his lips so warm on mine.

I stop falling, and I fly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, Kaylin wrote most of this one. And I, too, felt a little bit of sadness in my heart. Yes, Katie, the heartless girl :) Haha just kidding, I'm not heartless... I like someone :) I would love to hear your reviews on this one...**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes as I soar through the night sky. I can hear the mermaids in the lagoon below me. The girls are laughing as they swim and splash each other. I smile at their playfulness as I fly over them.<p>

I close my eyes and savor the cool wind against my face. I lift my face toward the sky, and open my eyes. I see the stars. They're beautiful! I look down at the forest I'm flying over. It's the forest that surrounds the hideout.

I'm flying for a few minutes when I see something. A flash of red. It disappears, quickly shrouded by black. A sudden determination pushes me forward at lightning fast speed. I crash into something solid and hear a yell. I tumble over and over on the ground that came to met me, grunting until I finally roll to a stop. I land with my legs over my head, my face in the dirt. How I fell is a mystery.

I quickly right my position and look up. I shake my head and blink a few times. I look around until I focus in on a pair of green eyes. As my head clears I'm able to take in more of the surroundings. I look at Axel. He looks at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hisses at me, narrowing his eyes. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I was fine, I was flying, wasn't I?" I ask him, confused. "Yeah, I admit, the jumping off a cliff was dangerous, but I didn't get hurt."

He scowls at me. It's nowhere near Taiga's death glares, but it was obvious he learned from the best. "That isn't what was dangerous Lagroa," he says, crossing his arms. "Flying girls are easily spotted, even at night, stupid! What if Hook saw you! He might have for all we know!"

I flinch slightly, the truth in his words hitting me hard. "Shit!" I breathe. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! What is wrong with me?" I look around. "Do you think the saw me?"

"No, if they had they would have shot a canon ball at you. You'd be falling out of the night sky!" He sighs, relenting. His words, don't, comfort me much.

I sit there, leaning against a tree as my body relaxes. I look up and see him staring off into the distance. I look in the same direction, but I see nothing but trees.

"She knows," I whisper. I watch him jerk his head toward me, eyes burning.

"What do you mean?" he asks quietly. His voice is low and his eyes are closed.

"After she got hurt, she woke up. She didn't mean for me to see, but I was worried, so I looked back and she was crying." His jaw twitches. "She said your name and touched her lips, she knew she had been kissed."

"How did she know?" he demands of me. I look at him for a second.

"It's a…girl thing," I say. He rolls his eyes. "Then she heard you laugh."

He nods, "She almost saw me, I was hoping she chalked it up to her imagination." He sighs, and sits down against a tree facing me.

"Why can't she know?" I ask him, "Why do you not want her to know you're here?"

He closes his eyes for a minute. He takes a breath and begins.

"The Organization is looking for her. If they get her they'll sacrifice her, I can't let them do that. I was looking for the new princess. The Organization said that the keyblade masters would be keeping her protected. I saw her talking to one of the masters one day, so I followed her. She could tell I was there, she was always so smart, but she waited until no one else was around before she went to attack me.

"I hadn't expected her to attack immediately so I was a bit surprised, and when I jumped back to dodge the blow my hood fell off. It was obvious that she knew I was from The Organization. She stopped once she could see my face.

"I hate to say it, but I did the same. I had only seen her from behind, and when she turned around, I was stunned. I had never seen someone so innocent looking. She was strong, and brave, but she looked like a little doll.

"The innocent look definitely hid her venom. She has quite a sharp tongue," he smiles slightly, seeming amused at the statement. "She told me off right there. It was a first for me. She was interesting, and I would never tell her but, I felt like I had to protect her. I'm not sure how, but she started traveling with me. She started opening up bit by bit, when she finally told me she was the Princess, I knew I could never tell The Organization. It was a huge leap of faith for her, she knew I was looking for the Princess to sacrifice and she still chose to trust me.

"That's when I realized I was falling for her, just like you and Riku. We found you and Riku after that, and I realized how safe she would be with you two. I had to try to get them off her trail. It worked until I came back to Radiant Garden after an assignment. Marluxia followed me and saw the three of you. He assumed you were the Princess.

"They attacked Radiant Garden immediately. We escaped to Neverland and I told her I was going on an assignment to Castle Oblivion. She would be in too much danger if I stayed.

"After you disappeared they stopped following Riku and her. She was lost, not knowing where you were, and she disappeared soon afterward. Riku and I got Sora and we went searching for the two of you. We found you first, but Marluxia followed me through the dark corridor to the apartment. I got him out of there, and you and Riku went somewhere else. I followed the two of you, hoping you would lead me to Taiga. And you did."

I lean against the tree in silence for a long time before speaking.

"Keeping her in the dark will cause her more pain in the end," I whisper. "You nee-"

My voice is cut off by a noise. We both jump, and as we watch Axel's mouth drops in horror. Flashing blue eyes, overflowing with tears look at us.

It's Taiga.

I jump toward her, trying to stop her from running back into the woods, but I'm too slow. I can't yell at her now because my throat has a lump in it. It was her standing there, crying, that brought me back to the truth of things. _They kept the truth from me about Riku...to help me? To keep me from running away, just as Taiga is now?_

I run after her, the trees pulling me back. She won't be able to fly now, no happy thoughts near mind. "Taiga! Stop!" Axel yells, he's running right behind me. I swear, back in my old life, I could have been a track star because just before she bursts through the line of trees I tackle her running so much faster than I though.

She's saying something that sounds like, "You were gone when I woke up! I thought they found you again!" she yells between sobs, "I couldn't let that happen! Axel's voice was mixed with yours! I heard it! I heard everything dammit!"

"Calm down, Taiga! It's alright! Trust me! You're alright now!"

She shoves me hard and I fall back surprised by her strength. Her eyes are a blazing blue while tears pour forth. I expect her to run, but she stands there glaring feircly. I stand up to looking straight into her eyes. I'm about an inch taller. "You never told me! You never told me Lagroa! After everything I told you! You saw him! You knew what was happening! You knew who he was! Why?" She is screaming, her voice growing louder and scratchy. "Why would you both do this too me! You betrayed me!"

I slap her. Hard. Her head jerks to the side. She turns back to me and it's like she doesn't recognize me. She doesn't see me at all. She snarls and comes at me when Axel grabs her to hold her back. She turns and she doesn't recognize him either. She just crumples to the ground.

"Daddy! Why! I'm a good girl, stop hurting me! I'm sorry I was bad! Daddy!" she's sobbing into her hands, curled up on the ground. She's having a panic attack, I realize. I run toward her and grab her wet face. She stares at me, her eyes holding no recognition. I keep watching until she seems to drag herself back out of her past. "Lagroa..." she whispers, confused. "Axel...Why...? Why would you not tell me...?" Her voice is small and weak. She looks like a broken little doll. I understand why Axel felt the need to protect her.

"The same reason you never told me what happened between Riku and me!" I yell, it seems like she won't hear unless I do. "It was to save you! When you found out what did you do! You ran! You ran away from it! You're afraid to feel, dammit! He didn't turn you in back then, he would never hurt you! Why did you run!"

"A love...from somebody like me...it would be twisted...I can't hurt him," she cries. She turns to Axel behind her. "I can't hurt you! You're the first person I trusted since I ran away! You're the first person to love me! I can't hurt you!" she is sobbing again, her body shaking violently.

Axel's eyes are wide with shock as he watches her. After a moment he lifts her chin up and looks at her.

"The only way you could hurt me is by not loving me. Nothing from you could be twisted, my pure love, everything about you is beautiful and innocent. We're like fire and rain, Taiga. We can drive each other insane, but I can never be mad at you. I will love you. Always."

Tears flowed fresh from her eyes, washing the dirt from her streaked face. Her expression was that of innocent wonder. Joyful, unbelieving, and pure. He pulled her to his lap and touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and rocking her back and forth. Her eyes flutter close, but just before they close she looks at me, her eyes wide and kind. "I'm sorry Lagroa, and thank you." She closes her eyes and smiles. "I love you both, my two most important people..." she whispers as she falls asleep.

I unexpectedly feel tears prick my eyes, a rare occurance, as I watch them. Axel has fallen asleep to. I turn toward the end of the forest and walk through the cover of trees. I go through the entrance to the hideout, queitly and step out to see Riku. He looks at me with worry evident in his eyes. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him tightly, closing my eyes. "L-Lagroa, what are you..."

"Please, just hold me for a while," I whisper, my cheeks not warming this time. "I'll explain later, but for now, please..." I feel him hesitate before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I exhale a contented breathe.

I'm home


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, hello readers! I hoped you all had a great break and all, Kaylin and I did. I got this cool thing from my aunt that she got at a Renasasnes Festival, it's a blue glass orb encased in an armor link thing, it reminds me of Roxas... The beginning was Kaylin's writing and I edited it and we added some and all... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>I wake on the dirt floor of the hide out. I must have fallen asleep late last night and not realized it. I lift my head a bit to look around, but feel a weight hinder my movement. I look over my shoulder and find a hand. I strain my eyes farther and see silver hair. <em>Oh, Riku, that's right.<em>

I remember the events from last night. I pause for a moment before hopping up. I hear Riku grunt as he wakes, but I ignore him as I speed walk out of the tree.

Thoughts bombard me as I briskly walk, _Where are they? I swear to God if he left again I'm going to hunt him down, I do not want to deal with a depressed Taiga. If I find her alone I am going to be-_

"Shit!" I yell, turning my back quickly, though the image will probably be forever burned in my brain, as I hear a surprised yell, and a giggle. "You really have _that _little control over yourselves?" I yell, my cheeks flaming. I hear footsteps running behind me.

"Hey, Lagroa, what-Jesus!" Riku yells. "Really Axel? You have that little control over yourself!"

Axel mumbles something in reply, but I can't catch it. There's complete silence for a few minutes.

Taiga begins to say something, but is cut off. I sigh and look at Riku. I raise my eyebrows and he sighs as well. I walk away, Riku follows, and we can hear the two talking as we leave.

"How'd you sleep?" Riku asks.

"Pretty good. You know your hand was on my back after that hug," I say. I can't help but point that out and blush a bit.

"You know, you never did tell me what happened last night between you three."

"We will all tell you later. I'm sore and tired now."

"This might be our last day here," Riku says after a long silence.

"Why?"

"We've spent too much time here. The Organization is probably near us by now. Axel found you, so they must be close."

"Oh..." I reply. I've actually gotten quiet attached to this world and its inhabitants.

We are approaching the clearing for the hallowed out tree, when a firm hand grabs the back of my shirt and I scream. My body feels like I just received an electric shock and I can't move. "Man, you were sooo hard to find!"

"Larxene! Let her go!" Riku yells.

"Oh, it's you," Larxene snarls at Riku while I dangle in the air. "You know I could kill her right now if I chose to." Just to prove a point she puts one of her signature knives to my throat, the blade is cold and sends shivers down my spine.

"Larxene, stop it!" somebody behind us yells.

"Oh, now the traitor and his lover have come to join the party. How nice!"

"Larxene! Put her down!" Taiga yells, fully irritated by the Organization member in front of her. I catch a glimpse of the two behind me. I can see that Axel's cloak is not zipped up all the way and Taiga's shirt is on backwards.

I feel hopeless dangling there, I can see Riku clearly and he has summoned his Keyblade. He would pounce on Larxene right now, but the cold knife is still pressed to my throat. "You're a bitch, Larxene!" Taiga yells.

"I'm the bitch?" Larxene yells, "You're the slut who managed to seduce poor little Axel!" She looks at Axel again. "How did she do it? Were you always that weak?" She laughs, blade still against my throat.

"Well, it's been fun, but time to end this!" I can sense the Dark Corridor behind us and I feel the blade begin to press into my throat, the skin beginning to give, a warm trickle trails down my skin-

"She's not who you're looking for!" Taiga yells, panicked. I feel the blade pause, as Larxene jerks around to look at Taiga. She walks forward, Axel grabs for her shoulder, but she shrugs him off.

"Ohhhhh?" Larxene coos, "Then who am I looking for?" She sneers as Taiga swallows hard. She looks at me and I shake my head as much as I can with a knife pressed to my throat. She offers me a sad smile in response, and I notice a fine tremor going through her body.

"You're looking for the new Princess of Heart," she says, her voice shaking, "you're looking f-"

I feel the impact. Larxene screams and I go flying, landing in the dirt by Axel's feet. I slowly lift my head just in time to see Riku yanking his Keyblade out of Larxene's chest.

I turn to Taiga, "You are stupid." Axel nods. I can see his posture relax as he watches to make sure Larxene isn't moving, and he almost collapses in relief as she begins to disappear.

"Yeah, but at least I'm a caring stupid person," she replies helping me up. I lean against a tree and slump down to the ground. My neck is bleeding and Riku comes to sit beside me to care for my cut. Taiga hugs Axel and they start murmuring to one another.

"I'd use Cure on you, but I kind of forgot," Riku mutters. I smile, amused that I'm not the only one who's lost some memory.

"So. What happened last night?" Riku finally asks after he finishes bandaging my neck.

"Oh, you know," Taiga smirks halfheartedly, hugging Axel. I look at them and can't help but notice how much taller he is than her, at least a good 8 or 10 inches. "Just the usual drama."

"I'll tell you the rest later," I mutter to Riku. My voice is hoarse and it hurts to swallow. I wonder how long it will take to heal.

"We're leaving, I think we've been in Neverland long enough. You care to join us Axel?" Riku asks carefully. We both knew that the answer would make us deal with one of two scary outcomes: a happy Taiga or a very depressed Taiga. She keeps a hold of his coat biting her lip and avoiding his eyes. He looks at her and sighs. It's a partly exhausted and partly amused sound.

"Well you've killed at least two of the Organization members, you're bound to kill a few more on the way and I really don't want to be on that list," Axel says.

"That wasn't an answer," Taiga says firmly, looking up into Axel's eyes.

"I'll stay," he says smiling at her. "Who knows what trouble you would cause if I don't," he teases her.

"Yeah, well can't really argue with you on that one," she says shrugging. She was trying to sound nonchalant, but she couldn't stop grinning.

"I'll tell Peter, Tink and the boys were leaving and then we'll be on our way," Riku says and walks toward the hide out, leaving me alone with the love birds.


End file.
